The Best Misfortune
by libra986
Summary: Flora was sick and tired of "a certain someone" consistently criticizing her about her blog and her writing skills. Not having a knack for romance she didn't appreciate him rubbing it in her face. Setting out to find out who he really was and give him a piece of her mind, will she come to realize that's he's what she's been missing all along? A Flora and Helia story.
1. Chapter 1

The Best Misfortune

_So this is my first fanfiction. Flora and Helia may appear a little out of character, but it's intentional and keep in mind that they are older as well. There is no magic in this story._

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 1

There he stood in all his glory. Tall, toned, with beautiful blue eyes, a dazzling smile, and heck every other feature that a girl could want. He looked my way and gave a slight smile. My heart jumped, as I saw him walking towards me. _Could he really be coming to talk to me? Could he have really noticed me?_ My heartbeat sped up. My palms began to sweat. My hands seemed to fidget all on their own, as he became closer and closer until he was right in front of me. He stopped, smiled and opened his mouth to speak. _Finally_ I thought to myself. _Finally he's noticed me. The man I had always wanted to meet. The man that I had so many feelings for. The man who to me was above all others… the most arrogant bastard that I had ever had the misfortune of knowing. _

As his lips formed words, I didn't really pay attention. It's not that I was trying to be rude, but more like I was trying not to back down and to go through with what I came here to do. At the age of 25 I had grown a lot since my highschool days at Alfea, however I still didn't have the easiest time standing up for myself. This guy, however, this guy had it coming. Focusing my attention back to him I heard him introduce himself as Helia Knightly. Little did he know I already knew exactly who he was. I smiled a coy smile listening to the compliments he gave me, while he flashed me what would be considered a "charming" smile by most women. I sat there quietly smiling and nodding waiting for my turn to speak. Waiting for the question that I knew would eventually come.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude, but you're just so beautiful that I began to ramble unintentionally. Can I ask you your name?" This was it. This was the question that I had been waiting for.

"My name is Flora." I responded.

"Flora is quite a unique name, but very befitting for such a beautiful flower such as yourself." He smiled his charming smile and continued, "Would you mind if I called you sometime Flora?"

I smiled and responded,

"Sure." His smile broadened. "I'd prefer if you didn't call me Flora though. I'd rather you'd call me Fond Hope, and I'll call you Realism."His smile dropped, and all the charm that he was once exuding floated away. A look of aggravation and, bemusement washed across his face. He looked at me as I sat there with my arms crossed and a grin across my lips, looking up at him with a look of conquest in my eyes. He paused for a moment or two and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Have you come for writing lessons?"

_What did he just say to me_? I couldn't believe it. He was really asking for it.

"Have I come for writing lessons? No I have not you jerk! I've come to tell you to stay out of my blog! I'm tired of seeing your stupid comments at the bottom of my page. Have I come for writing lessons? I've read your ridiculous stories. Trust me they were amusing at best." Again pausing he took a moment, and a step back. _Had I been too harsh? Being aggressive wasn't really my thing, but he just makes me so mad! _Stepping back forward he grabbed my hands and with that same stupid little smirk he replied.

"My dear Flora, you will never grow as a writer unless you learn to take criticism better. It's not my intent to offend you, however it's more your responses are always too tempting. They're even better in person." He laughed a small laugh, but I didn't find anything funny. I pulled my hands away, as he continued staring down at me. I had to finish what I came here for.

"Look I came here to tell you that I don't appreciate you bullying me and to leave me alone. I managed to track you down quite easily so I advise you not to underestimate me. I'm not just some weak person that you can push around. My advice is for you to back off if you know what's good for you." I gave the most menacing stare that I could. I said it just like Musa told me to, minus the cuss words. That should be enough to get my point across, or so I thought, until I heard laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Misfortune

_So thanks for the reviews and suggestions! I have changed the formatting of the paragraphs._

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 2

So yeah… he's actually laughing at me. I knew this was a bad idea. I turned around and begin to walk away. From behind me I heard "Wait! Wait Flora!" I turned around to a clearly still amused Helia trying to stifle his laughter. He was really starting to work a nerve.

"Flora I'm sorry, that was just…." And with that he began laughing again. This is why I'm single. All of my friends had met the loves of their lives in Alfea. I was the only one who never found anyone, the only one who never truly experienced love. Looking at Helia in front of me with his beautiful blue eyes trying hard to compose himself I thought to myself. _This is why. Guys are jerks, especially the attractive ones._ I had had more than enough at this point. I turned to walk away. "Wait I'm sorry!" Helia finally managed to get out, but there was no way I was turning around to watch someone laugh in my face again. I got in my car and drove off.

I walked in slamming the door to my condo that I share with my roommate Musa. Musa was sitting on the couch when I came in.

"Hey Flo, notice how our door is vertical. You keep slamming it like that I'm pretty sure that it won't be for long." Walking past her I gave a slight smile and walked to the kitchen looking for the biggest tub of ice-cream that I owned. Musa followed behind. "So…. I take it confronting blogger dude guy didn't go the way you planned." I stabbed my ice-cream with my spoon.

"Not exactly," I replied. "I said exactly what you and Bloom told me but he just ended up laughing at me." Musa stood in front of me with anger in her eyes. I almost felt bad for Helia if she ever met him, almost. "It's not a big deal Musa," I said trying to calm her. "But I just don't know, I can be calm and cool about any other situation, and you know me, I try to avoid confrontation, heck I'm more a pacifist than anything but this guy..." I stabbed my ice-cream again and took a bite. "I'd love to smack him with his own ponytail." Musa laughed as I mumbled through a mouth full of ice-cream about all of the things that I wanted to do to him.

"Well anyway Flo," she interrupted, "Try not to let him get to you. You'll be an amazing writer one day. I'm sure of it. Right now though we need to get ready. We start class on Monday. It's the beginning of the semester, so let's just try to focus on that and not fall behind." We walked over to the couch, as I still carried my ice-cream with me. Musa had a point. I had bigger things to worry about.

"You're right. I will be successful one day and I really shouldn't let him get to me. It's just that…well... he does."


	3. Chapter 3

_So thank for the reviews and advice. I rewrote chapter 3 a few times. I hope that it turned out okay_

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 3

On Monday I started school. This was my second year as a transfer student at LA Arts a very prestigious written and performance arts school. I had aleady completed my associates and was working on my bachelor's. My friend Musa went as well, however we didn't have any classes together. She was in school for music composition and I was in school for creative writing**. **I was a little nervous still not having made any new friends really, however things could be worse. I could have classes with Helia.

About a month ago I was talking to my friends Techna and Timmy. I mentioned having problems with an online blogger named Realist and found out that apparently Timmy knew him and who he really was. He said that he was a really nice guy but I dared to disagree. Apparently he went to Red Fountain with the boys, at the same time I was going to Alfea with the girls. I also found out that apparently he went to LA Arts just like me, but that the year that I transferred in he was studying abroad. While away he still kept up with his blogging community however which lucky me, I just happened to be in. Our school has a pretty large campus, but he's in the writing department like me. _Why did I let Musa and Bloom talk me into confronting him? What if I run into him? Oh well what's done is done._I thought to myself accepting that it was too late to change anything now.

Once school was over I went to work. Work is my sanctuary, or at least it was until today. You see my job itself is not glamorous, but I love where I work. I work as a waitress in one of the most breathtaking restaurants ever in my opinion. The inside more or less was like a green house, with beautiful flowers, and vines everywhere. Outside in the gardens you could eat at a tables or in a picnic setting in one of the gardens. Every day I love to sit in one of the rose gardens and write on my lunch break, well more like dinner break. _Come to think of it this is the first time I've worked during the lunch shift. It's a bit more crowded during lunch. Well my favorite spot is all the way in the last garden, so it shouldn't matter either way. _I thought to myself realizing that it was time for my break.

I walked through the gardens looking at all the beautiful plants and couples as I passed. I traveled all the way to the back and turned finally arriving at the last garden. I sat in my favorite spot under a large oak tree. Even though it was a rose garden it was less popular because it was so close to the forest. That didn't bother me at all however. In fact that's what I loved most about it. I leaned against the tree and took my notebook out of my bag. It was such a beautiful day, and I had the perfect scenery to inspire me.

"Let's see" I tapped my pencil to my lip pensively. "I guess that I could do another blog entry. I actually haven't done one this week. Let's see, last I left off Lillian was trying to find the words to express to Eric how much she loved him and missed him. Something like passion of 1000 suns and love deeper than the ocean would probably be a little too cliché. How should I describe it?" Suddenly I heard what sounded like muffled laughter. Jumping to my feet I looked around not seeing anyone. I walked around to the other side of the tree and there was a man sitting against it with long blue hair, and a stifled smile writing something on a notepad. This wasn't just any man though, oh no, this was the one and only Mr. Realism, Helia Knightly. Fuming I tried to maintain my composure.

"You know it's really rude to laugh at people? What are you doing here and do you always make it a habit of eaves dropping?" I glared at him with obvious disdain in my eyes. He stood up and calmly replied

"Well actually Flora I come here every day at this time, however I didn't know that you worked here." He looked at me and gave a slight grin. "In addition, I apologize for overhearing, even though I was here first so technically it's not my fault. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard someone talking. I figured it would be awkward to both me and the other person if I suddenly got up and left and I didn't even realize that it was you until you started speaking about Lilian. At that point I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to actually laugh, the last time either, it's just that you surprised me and it really was just a reaction. I'm aware that it came off as rude, but honestly it wasn't my intent."

Taking it all in he did have some points, however I still wasn't a fan of how he said it. In addition both times I met him in person it consisted of him laughing at me. _I really don't feel like dealing with this, and plus I'm at work so I'm going to play nice and go on about my day_.

"It's fine Helia." I responded. "I usually work nights and no one tends to venture out to this section of the garden." I looked up to see him looking smugly down at me. "It was so very nice talking to you, but I should get back to work." I responded in the most sarcastic way possible deciding that that was the nicest that I was going to be. I turned around to leave and suddenly heard

"So you went to Alfea huh?" I stopped walking.

"How do you know that?" I replied looking at him like he was some kind of stalker.

"Hey keep in mind you tracked me down last week, so the oh my god he's a stalker look is not appreciated." I hated to admit it, but again he had a point. He continued, "The only people who know my writing Alias are people that I went to Red Fountain with, and the only one's currently in LA that I stay in contact with are Timmy and Riven. My IP address can't be tracked, I made sure of that with Timmy's help so when you approached me I knew you had to know at least one or both of them. Come to find out that you were one of the Winx girls from Alfea that I heard the boys talking so much about. What was with the name by the way?"

_This guy is such a jerk!_

"What's with your name? We were in highschool. Give me a break!" I retorted. He looked at me with a look of confusion. He crossed his arms and spoke.

"You know Flora you're really beautiful, and for the record I don't actually think that you are a bad writer. What I do think however is that you should try to learn how to not get offended at every little thing a person says to you. You know I was right before. Your name does suit you, however you're more tough and stubborn like a weed as opposed to a flower."

_Did he just call me a weed?! Unbelievable!_ I opened my mouth to tell him a thing or two and heard.

"Flora are you done yet? I really need to take my lunch." I snapped back to reality. I was at work and this was not the time or place for this. I wasted my whole lunch with this jerk and now I had to go back so Joy could take her lunch. I glared at him and walked over to grace trying to regain my composure. I couldn't deal with Helia now, but I would definitely deal with him.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the winx club_

_CHAPTER 4_

**Helia POV**

"Did I just call her a weed?" I put my hand over my face and laughed a little. _That woman is so infuriating. People like me. I'm a likeable person! When it comes to her, however I just don't understand. It's not as though I need her to like me, I just don't understand what her big problem with me is. I remember once she asked me a question. Just because I didn't agree with her views online, however she takes such great offense as to track me down in person?! _

Thinking back to the time I met her I face palmed myself.

__Maybe I could've teased her less online, but she really is amusing when she gets all worked up. Even more so in person. _She really is quite beautiful though, and her name really does suit her. She likes a budding flower. If she could grow just a little she would be an amazing writer. I sincerely just want to help her. Realistically I wonder why I even bother._

I let out a deep sigh.

_Either way I should apologize to her for calling her a weed. For now though I should just go home and finish my homework. Luckily I was able to be added last minute to the Creative Writing class. I can't believe I ended up missing the first day, however. _

**End POV**

Wednesday came in the blink of an eye. Musa and I were both off work on Tuesday and Bloom was back from her honeymoon so we went to visit her followed up with a trip to the karaoke bar. Since a lot of people couldn't make it to the wedding considering it was in Hawaii, Bloom and Sky had decided to have something like a reception on Saturday. I got someone to cover my shift at work so it should be fine. Walking into class I felt completely at ease. That girl's day out had done the trick. I sat down in my seat and took out my assignment. I had done a pretty good job if I do say so myself. The class began to fill up. As the teacher came in, behind her there was one person who wasn't there on Monday. There was one person who caught my attention immediately after coming into the class. This of course was the one person, beyond all others that I really, really, wanted to avoid. Searching around the room and then giving a slight sigh Helia sat down in the only seat one next to me.

_Author's notes: So I know that this chapter is really short, but I update frequently. Unfortunately the next chapter will probably be short as well, but after that they should be longer. I will have it up within the next couple of days._


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so the last chapter I said that this would be a short chapter as well. As an attempt to make it longer, however I combined it with the following chapter which I already had written. I'm not that great with time jumps and line breaks so I appreciate suggestions_

_I do not own the winx club_

CHAPTER 5

As a precaution I checked the sign in sheet when it was passed around on Monday. I thought that I was in the clear.

"Well that's what happens when you make assumptions." I mumbled to myself.

The teacher began to speak.

"So starting today until the third week, we are going to partner up into pairs for a project. To make things fair each person will pull a genre from my hat, and that will be the assigned genre for their story line. Do not open your paper until I say so." The teacher walked around the room with a hat as people pulled names out. Glancing over at Helia he was talking to some of the other students. He seemed to not be paying any attention to me at all. The teacher walked over to Helia. "Mr. Knightly, it's been a while. I look forward to seeing what you come up with." Helia fumbled around in the hat pulling out a purple piece of paper.

"I look forward to having you as a teacher. It's good to be back." He responded. I rolled my eyes at this exchange. I went to pull my paper out of the hat and noticed that there were multiple colors. _Maybe they're color coordinated_. _As long as I don't choose purple, maybe we won't be partners._ I chose pink. I love pink anyway. Looking around the room a noticed a girl towards the front on the left side of the class with a pink paper as well. The teacher made her way back to the front of the class.

"Alright. Everyone stand up and read off your genres." I opened my pink paper revealing the word romance. Regardless to the little experience that I had, this was definitely my favorite genre.

"Romance." I heard someone say.

Looking up it was the girl with the pink paper. _So they were color coordinated_. Eventually everyone was done reading off their genres. Helia had comedy. I couldn't even imagine his expression if he would've pulled romance.

"So, now that everyone knows there genre it's time to pair up. Could I have both romances raise their hands?" I raised my hand and gathered my things. This was a chance for me to escape the awkwardness of sitting next to Helia. The teacher continued, "Could I have both comedies stand up?" Helia and another guy stood up. I raised my eyebrow, but then remembered that she said groups of two not four, so I relaxed a little. "So Audrey and Clyde will be partners and Flora and Helia will be partners. Your job is to work together to write me 2 romantic comedies. The romantics will be in charge of the overall story line and the comedies will work with the romantics to add humor where appropriate. When you have completed 6 scenes you guys will switch. The romantics will become the comedies and so forth. I will review both story lines, and the best will be selected for an upcoming assignment for the pair to work on. The two stories should be as dissimilar as possible. I will put further details on the board.

**The Next Day**

_So I have the best luck ever_. I didn't see Musa at all yesterday after class so today before she left, I told her all about how my favorite class quickly ended up becoming my least favorite. She put a hand on my shoulder and told me that it might not be so bad. She smiled and said I'm sure that it will get better. Funny thing about it is I kind of believed her, well at least about it might not so bad thing. I don't know about that whole it will get better part. Never the less, yesterday was unexpected, unpredictable, and well just downright awkward, but surprisingly it didn't go that bad. Even though we sat next to each other, Helia didn't say anything that would make me lose my cool. In fact, he didn't really say anything much to me at all, except that we should meet later to talk about the assignment. I still can't believe class today. There were actually moments that I wished I had wings so that I could just fly away. I wondered what it would be like to fly. It would be the greatest thing ever with the days that I've been having lately.

Looking at the reminder on my phone I remembered that I was supposed to be getting Bloom and Sky a gift for their reception. I hadn't really filled Bloom in on anything much. I was pretty sure that Helia was going to the wedding reception and I figured I'd spare her the drama. She doesn't know that Realism is someone who went to school with the boys and she doesn't need to know. Looking at my phone again I realize it's time to go meet Helia. Rolling my eyes I get up and head out of the door.

Arriving at The Garden I look around for Helia.

"I wonder where he is." After thinking for a moment I get an idea of where he probably is. I walk back to the last garden approaching my favorite spot. Before I get close enough I stop to gather my thoughts. _Okay Flora. You are a mature adult and this project is ongoing and is going to be worth a lot of your grade. For now we are going to forget and suppress the urge to strangle him with his ponytail for making fun of you and calling you a weed. Besides prison stripes won't look good on you._ Having gathered my thoughts I walked closer looking around to the other side of the tree.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Helia didn't notice me. Instead he sat at the base of the tree. The intensity in his eyes burned as he focused on one of the flowers in the garden. He sketched quickly yet delicately with beautiful long lines and curves. I stood there watching him in awe. His art was fluid and beautiful. It had this type of romantic feel to it. I couldn't believe that he had this side to him.

"Wow" I whispered.

He turned his head. Noticing me he shut his book.

"Uhm sorry… I-I just didn't want to interrupt. I-I just…" I managed to stutter in an almost whisper.

Standing Helia looked at me as I looked at the ground.

"There's no need to apologize." He said to me with a small smile. "But since we are apologizing can I talk to you about something?"

I looked up at him. His face was a cross between, hope and rejection.

"Sure" I said and his expression changed. Obviously he was a bit surprised. He smiled brightly and told me to wait there. He walked into the woods as I stood there wondering what exactly he was doing. _He said since we're apologizing, so I figure he's going to apologize for something, because I know I'm not, but why is he in the forest._I thought to myself as he came out carrying a basket and a blanket.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Winx Club_

CHAPTER 6

Helia POV

I walked out of the woods carrying a basket and a blanket. I wasn't sure that this was a good idea, but I wanted to apologize to Flora and there was something that I might as well tell her. Looking at Flora she looked confused. _Well confused is better than mad I suppose._

Flora POV

_Okay I'm confused. I have no idea where this is going, but it looks like food is involved... I'll give it a chance. _

When Helia got close enough he laid down the blanket, opened the basket, and took out a garden salad with Caesar dressing, cold pasta salad with baby artichoke, and strawberries with a can of whipped cream. These were all my favorites, but how would he know and why would he go through all of this? Standing up he walked over to me.

"Flora. This is my apology, and my olive branch. Before you ask I had Riven ask Musa what you like to eat? You and I have not been on a good note well before we met in person. I shouldn't have belittled your ideals, and I probably shouldn't have called you a weed, even if it was halfway meant to be a compliment." Helia gave a small smirk."The point is we have class together, and we have friends in common. I would like for us to be able to at least get along and get through an entire conversation without one of us blowing up. So…" Helia extended his hand for me to take. "Friends?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "Uhm… Peace?" he asked scratching the back of his head with his other hand.

With that I gave a defeated smile and took his hand. He led me to the picnic and we began to eat. After a while the sun was fully sat and Helia lit a few candles. When I arrived the sun had just started going down, and it was now getting pretty dark. The rest of the garden was lit, but the lighting in my favorite spot broke about six months ago and since noone really visits this part but me, they didn't bother to fix it.

"You know, for a guy who doesn't believe in romance this is pretty romantic. If you were someone else I would think that you were trying to woo me." I said sarcastically with a grin as Helia lit the last candle.

Helia sat back down next to me turning and looking me in the eyes. I had forgotten how his eyes had captured me the first time I saw him. At the time I was angry so I was able to see past it, but right now… I'm not quite sure what I'm feeling.

"Flora…"

That was my name. I realized that Helia was talking to me.

"I don't know about anyone else, but what makes you think I'm not trying to woo you?"

THUMP!

_What did he just say…and what the heck did my chest just do?! _I could feel my face turning red.

"I'm just joking Flora. I didn't mean to get you mad. I won't say anything inappropriate again, so can you not be angry with me?"

_Angry with him. He thought that I was angry with him? Wait, did he say that it was a joke? Of course it was a joke. Why would he be interested in me? Wait, what am I thinking?! It makes it seem like I want him to be interested in me. UGH!_

"Flora?" Helia asked. I needed to respond.

"Oh yes Helia I'm sorry. I'm just a little thirsty. Would you mind getting me some water?" I said with a small smile.

"Sure, no problem." He replied with a nod and a small smile back. After he left I focused all of my energy on trying to calm down. My body was hot and I could feel the redness in my cheeks. I had no idea why I was reacting this way, but it definitely was not the time to figure it out. Right now I just had to concentrate on being normal when he got back so that we could finish eating and talk about the assignment. After trying to pull my leg into the lotus position for a minute or two at an attempt to meditate I noticed that Helia had left his book.

"It's pretty busy tonight, so it might take a while for him to come back with the water. I really want to see that flower again, so I'll just take a sneak peek" I said to myself. Opening his sketch book I saw page after page of magnificent sketches. Some were with pencil while others were charcoal. Some were simple form with no color, while others were intricate and detailed with color flowing off of the page. All of them were so profound and almost poetic. They all evoked some type of feeling. I went to put the book back realizing that he should be returning soon as a page fell out. It was folded and crumbled, and it looked really old. Picking it up I unfolded it revealing a poem.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
>In my dreams I've kissed your lips, a thousand times<br>I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
>I wonder to myself if it me you're looking for<em>

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
>And tell you time and time again how much I care<br>Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow, __But I just can't seem to find the words to say hello_

_I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile  
>You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide<br>Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue  
>But I want to tell you so much, I love you<em>

"This is beautiful."

"That is mine."

_Author's Notes: So the poem above are actually lyrics to a song by Lionel Richie called Hello._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 7

I looked up to see Helia glaring at me. _Uh oh._ Quickly I stood to my feet.

"Helia I…"

"Flora! … Just save it" I closed my mouth. Helia was mad and he had every right to be.

He took his poem out of my hand, grabbed his book, and walked away. Alone I sat on the picnic blanket. I looked at what Helia had done for me. The food had been delicious, and he even went out of his way to get information out of Musa about me which I'm sure was no easy feat. He had sincerely apologized to me and I had messed everything up. Thinking back to the poem it's hard to believe he wrote it, but at this point I had learned his signature hand writing and that was his_. _

_The poem looked old. Maybe it's from before. Maybe he used to believe in romance?_ I thought to myself. _Well either way I was wrong. I guess I'm going to have to make it up to him this time. _

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The next morning I finally updated the story on my blog. I guess it was okay, but truthfully I wasn't really into it. Today I was scheduled to work a lunch shift again. Before I left the house I checked my blog. _Usually Realism would've commented on my blog by now. Maybe he's not online. _Logging off I left the house for work.

Work passed by rather uneventfully. When lunch came I went to my favorite spot. Looking around to the other side of the tree I saw no one. I sat down and checked my phone. Still no updates from Realism.

_Wow I guess he's still mad._

Thinking for a moment I called Riven.

**Later that Night**

I pulled up seeing Helia already waiting for me. After work I had called him asking him to meet me in front of the school. He didn't really seem like he wanted to, but agreed anyway.

Taking a deep breath I exited the car walking towards him.

"Hi Helia" I stated giving a slight smile.

"Hi Flora" He reluctantly replied.

_Wooowww! He really doesn't want to speak to me. Seeing as I'm in the wrong I'll let that slide, but if he calls me a weed again..._

"So Helia I've been thinking about the project and I was wondering if you could come with me?" He nodded and followed me to my car. The ride there was awkward. I sung to the radio almost the entire 40 minute ride there. Helia had put his headphones on almost immediately after we got in the car. I guess he didn't like my music. A few times when I was singing though I could've sworn I saw him chuckle to himself while looking out of the window, but it was probably my imagination. Arriving at our destination Igot out the car and grabbed a large backpack out of the trunk.

"Where are we?" Helia asked.

"You'll see." I replied. "But first I need for you to follow me just a little bit further."

Nodding in reply Helia followed me as I weaved my way through the forest. Stopping momentarily here and there just to make sure that I was on course I continued until I started to see a large mass of bushes. Pushing through the bushes I heard Helia finally speak.

"Okay Flora. Seriously. I have been a good sport, but where are we going and what is this about. I thought that we were going somewhere to work on the assignment. I came along just trying to appease you, but we've been gone for almost an hour and…"

Cutting Helia off I grabbed his hand pulling him. Giving him a good tug I pulled him to the other side of the bush. Stumbling in he opened his mouth. Undoubtedly about to say something that would begin our latest battle but stopped as he gathered his surroundings. Stepping forward taking in the scenery I took the pack off of my back. I began to quietly take things out of it.

**Helia POV**

_Amazing!_

In front of me was a scene, just like from a movie. There was a beautiful small pond with the most tranquil water I had ever seen. The sun was just beginning to get low in the sky as ripples of orange and blue reflected on the surface. The pond itself was surrounded by blue wild flowers with hints of deep magenta and violet peeking through. Looking behind me Flora had set up a small easel with a canvas and paints.

**End POV**

"So… I talked to Riven." I started. "Look, the easel is small, but it's what I could carry. I think that in the short time that I've known you there have been way too many apologies between us, so let this be the last. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy yesterday, and I'm truly sorry for that. Also, It's possible that I'm a little overly sensitive, and that I might've misjudged you. I would really like for us to become friends, so can we just start over? Hi I'm Flora," I said reaching my hand out towards Helia. He stood there for a moment, I guess trying to take it all in. Eventually he grabbed my hand with a smile.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful flower."

Stepping forward he turned my hand before bringing it to his lips. Planting a warm gentle kiss upon it he continued,

"My name is Helia and it is my sincerest pleasure to meet you."


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 8

After kissing my hand Helia kneeled in front of the easel trying to capture the scene before the sun completely set. Stepping to the side I tried my best to return the blood that rushed to my cheeks to the rest of my body. I had always been a blusher, even though I wasn't sure why Helia had been the one making me blush so much recently. Soon Helia signaled for me to come over when he was done. He had decided to share his art with me which secretly made me really happy. Sitting down we began to talk more and I realized that maybe Techna and Timmy were right. Maybe he really wasn't such a bad guy. After brainstorming by candlelight for a few hours we had a rough outline of a story for class. I decided to try to listen to his suggestions concerning the assignment and I have to admit he did have some pretty good ideas.

Heading back the ride was completely different than the ride there. We talked and joked the whole way, mostly about our days at Alfea and Red Fountain. Before getting out of the car Helia tore out two pages from his sketch book and handed them to me.

"Goodbye flower. I will see you Saturday."

As he left I couldn't help but watch him. I liked this side of Helia. I couldn't help but feel disappointed wanting to spend more time getting to know more about him. Turning my attention toward the papers he gave me, the first one was the picture of the flower that I saw him sketching yesterday. The second one was of…ME?

**Musa POV**

I watched as my roommate walked in. Leaning against the door Flora smiled for a moment before walking into the kitchen.

_Okay yesterday she was moping, and today she's all starry eyed. What's the deal?_

Following her into the kitchen I decided to see just what was up.

"Hey Flo, is everything alright?"

I sat down with one eyebrow raised, I was both concerned and curious as to just what the heck had happened. Yesterday Riven tricked me into giving him information about Flora for Helia, and then made me promise not to say anything saying that I was an accomplice now anyway. I knew that whatever Riven was up to he had Flora's best interest at heart. I also knew that regardless Flora would still be pissed that I helped her arch nemesis, so… I decided to somewhat avoid her for health reasons. The thing is though after seeing the way that Flora walked in today and yesterday I decided that I would risk being mauled.

**No POV**

_I thought that Musa was staying at Riven's today._ Flora thought to herself

"Hey Musa. I didn't even know you were here, and yes everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

Shifting in her sheet she replied.

"I don't know Flo? You seem… off, or different rather since yesterday. Is something up, and does it have anything to do with Helia?"

Hearing this Flora's face gave a slight blush. She had just got the color back and then Musa went and asked her about him. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"That reminds me. Musa what exactly did you and Riven tell Helia about me?"

Musa's eyes grew wide before turning her head._ I knew this was coming_, she thought to herself. Seeing her friend still looking at her waiting for a response she answered.

"Look Flo, I'm sorry. Riven tricked me, but he only asked me what you liked to do and eat and stuff so I told him. It wasn't until after I told him that I asked why, and that's when he told me so that he could tell Helia. I know how much you don't like him, and I thought that you would freak out and kill me! So… I didn't say anything." Musa lifted her head which at some point had dropped from not being able to meet Flora's gaze. "What did Helia do, and is that what's up with you?"

"So it's Riven that I should smack. Got it." Flora replied after taking a sip of her orange juice. "Helia didn't do anything wrong really. Actually he asked Riven about me so that he could apologize and find out how to make peace with me. What I don't like is how Riven gave out information about me, regardless to what it was, to someone he knew I had a problem with. Considering I called him for a favor today, however I will let this slide seeing as I don't want to contradict myself."

Musa thought for a moment deciding to leave it alone. Flora had made her more and more curious as to what was really going on. The thing however, is that just as sweet and kind as Flora was, she had developed a slight temper with age about people trying to make her talk about what she did not want to talk about. She hadn't directly stated it, but it was obvious that the subject of Helia had become a taboo subject. Musa was no Stella and had no intention on trying to force it out of her, and was just happy that her friend had let her off of the hook. Flora would talk to her when she was ready. Besides, she could always call Riven to find out what they talked about.

"So are you done packing for Saturday yet?" Musa asked, making it clear to Flora that she had read her loud and clear.

"I know what I'm bringing I just haven't actually packed it." Flora replied softening her expression as if to thank her friend. "Did you water the plants?" Musa shook her head. "Okay I'll do it now." Flora filled up a pitcher and went into the other room to water them. Still sitting at the table Musa noticed two papers on the counter. Walking over she picked them up and flipped them over. First she saw the flower and then she saw the sketch of Flora. Putting them back how she found them she yelled out to Flora.

"Hey Flo, I forgot I need to grab something from Riven's. Don't wait up okay!"

Grabbing her phone and keys she ran out of the door.

*RING…RING…RING*

"Hello?"

"Hey. Riven I need to ask you something."


	9. Chapter 9

_So hello to everyone. From here on out i'm going to try to make my chapters a bit longer. Long lines symbolize page breaks. _

_Thank you for the support and suggestions from everyone and please do continue reading._

_I do not own the winx club_

CHAPTER 9

Friday I met up with Helia to discuss the assignment over lunch. The overall story line and the six scenes had been laid out Thursday with each of us writing three scenes. Sitting at the table we reviewed each other's scenes making suggestions on how to make them funnier or more romantic. Helia and I had two completely different writing styles, but we were getting close to finding a medium. Surprisingly Helia was quite receptive causing me to become less defensive to his criticism. Slowly we came to an agreement on three of the scenes concluding our lunch. I really wanted to ask him about the sketches he gave me, but I never found the right timing. Helia was going to the reception so maybe I could ask him then. Deciding that I would if I got the chance I headed home to pack for my trip.

Saturday morning came quickly, as Musa and I were excitedly tripping over everything trying to get ready to go to Blooms reception.

"I have to hurry up and get dressed! Where's my purse? Musa have you seen my purse?!" I asked frantically.

"Your purse? I think it's in the kitchen Flo, but have you seen my keys? How the hell am I supposed to drive without my keys?!"

We had both stayed in contact with the "Winx" and the "Specialist" as we liked to call ourselves in highschool, but we hadn't gotten a chance for all 11 of us to be together since highschool.

Straight after Highschool Musa and I joined the Peace Corps for a couple of years traveling around the world helping those in need. Everyone else excluding Stella, Brandon, Nabu and Layla had stayed in LA and started college. Stella and Brandon had moved to Paris and Stella was now a world famous fashion designer. Her latest line of clothes was dedicated to us Winx and her next line was going to be dedicated to the boys. Brandon became a lawyer and opened a private firm so that he could spend more time with Stella. They had gotten married last summer.

Layla went to school in New York on a dance scholarship. After graduating and a lot of hard work she was able to open her own dance academy. Nabu, of course had gone with her and was a Jiu Jitsu instructor. They were engaged and had set a date for their wedding next May.

Riven, Techna and Timmy surprisingly opened a business together. Riven had gone to school for mechanical engineering, while Techna and Timmy both had completed degrees in engineering physics. Their company designed eco-friendly alternatively fueled transport systems. All three of them were currently back in school on hopes of being able to push their business further.

Even more surprising than Timmy, Riven and Techna's relationship was Bloom and Sky's. Bloom went to school to become a vet, and Sky became a personal trainer. They both had had enough popularity in highschool and they wanted to lead a quiet life. Shocking everyone they broke up a year after highschool and didn't make amends until a couple of years later. Over spring break they found themselves on the same cruise. (The rest of us may or may not have had something to do with this.) Being trapped on a boat together for a week they ended up talking things out. By the time the cruise was over they had decided to give it another shot.

Thinking back to how we had all grown and changed over the years made me even more anxious to see my friends. So much had changed. Now, If we could only find Musa's keys!

Finally finding Musa's keys she headed for the airport as I headed for the Villa. The reception was being held at a banquet hall in a beautiful hotel that Stella had rented out as a wedding gift for Bloom. Stella, Brandon, Layla and Nabu were the only ones out of the group that could fly out to the wedding. Techna had the idea to Skype us in so we could see it, but obviously it still was not the same.

About 3 miles from the hotel was a Villa that we had all chipped in to rent for the week. It was still in LA so it wouldn't be a problem for those of us who still had classes. We had all taken vacation from work so that we could spend more time together. Techna Timmy and Riven still had a few meetings, that they couldn't get out of and Stella of course still brought an abundance of fabrics and such, because as she puts it "Fashion doesn't go on vacation" but all in all there would still be plenty of time set to the side for us to catch up.

Arriving at the villa I checked in and got an attendant to help with the luggage. Seeing as Musa had taken her car to go pick up Layla and Nabu from the airport along with their things, we loaded both her and my luggage into my car. I put our things into our rooms and headed to the reception hall to help Techna, Bloom and Sky with the set up. After about an hour we headed back to the villa to get ready for the party.

Everyone arrived within the same hour. Knocks on the door were answered with the visitor being tackled to the ground. The boys mostly laughed at us as they helped us up after each "group hug". Over time we had grown up and changed a lot but we were still the same in many ways. Knowing this I couldn't help but smile to myself.

After some time everyone was dressed and waiting on Stella and Bloom.

"Come on! We're going to be late! It's fine if it's Bloom, but I know it's you holding us up Stella!" Musa yelled while banging on the door.

For the sake of the trip we thought that it would be a blast to roommate up like we did in highschool. Of course the rooms were a lot bigger and the boy's villa was across the lawn as opposed to across the forest, but other than that, pretty much the same arrangements. We were all sitting in the common room except Riven who hadn't arrived yet due to some errand that he had to run.

"Okay Okay!" Stella yelled finally opening the door. "She's ready."

Bloom stepped out of the bathroom looking absolutely stunning. Bloom was wearing her wedding dress. It was a high lo fishtail dress that extended into a 3 foot train with a Queen Ann neckline. Her hair was swept to one side with spiral tendrils. Stella had designed the dress for her and I have to say that she did a great job.

"If I could I would marry you all over again." Sky said walking up to her giving her a kiss."

"Oh Sky." Bloom replied.

"Okay outfit checks!" Stella announced.

Stella had designed all of our dresses for the reception and picked out accessories to go with it, but seeing as she wasn't here to take the actual measurements we had to endure one of her infamous outfit checks. Deciding it would take longer to object we went along with it.

Techna was wearing a one shoulder strap purple A line dress with a mid-thigh slit on the left side. The waist was a mesh material and there were embellishments on the strap. Her hair was normal

Musa wore a red form fitting off the shoulder mermaid dress. There were embellishments at the bottom that were subtle but gorgeous. Her hair was flat ironed with a Chinese bang.

Layla was wearing a deep blue form fitting high neck dress with a cross back that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was normal with her long bangs parted cusping her face and her hair pulled back and down in the back.

The boys had on black tuxes with ties and handkerchiefs that matched their girlfriends dresses, except Sky whose Tux was cream.

I myself was wearing a deep green off the shoulder baby doll dress with tiered ruffles at the bottom. It had a sweetheart neckline and the dress stopped just above my knees.

Last but not least Stella looked in the mirror checking herself. She was wearing an orange A line dress that was off the shoulder with bunching at the bust. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail on the right hanging in front of her shoulder.

Having passed Stella's outfit check we finally headed to the reception.

Standing at the door to the reception hall it seemed like everyone had already arrived. Looking through the crowd I spotted Bloom's and Sky's parents along with Daphne. Off by the punch bowl I spotted Riven getting a drink. I wondered if he actually had something to do or If he was just trying to avoid Stella's outfit check. If so he was smarter than all of us.

Heading to the main table we were spotted and Bloom and Sky were bombarded. I managed to slip through the wave of people and make my way to the bar. While waiting for my drink I wondered if Helia had arrived yet. Taking my drink I thanked the bartender and walked away. Scanning the room I sipped on my margarita when someone walked up behind me.

"Looking for someone?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello. So I hope that the story is interesting so far. There is more Helia and Flora interaction in this chapter_

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 10

I felt a shiver as I turned around. I knew this voice.

"Hi Helia" I responded with a grin.

"I didn't scare you did I Flora? I thought I saw you shiver." He said with fake concern and a sly smile.

"Whatever!" I laughed. He laughed as well.

"Oh my god is that Helia?! How are you?" Stella said as she walked over to us. She gave Helia a big hug. "How's Krystal? I haven't seen either one of you in so long. Did you guys get married? Is she here" Where…"

"Well actually Stella..." Helia blurted out before her next onslaught of questions. "Krystal and I aren't together anymore."

"Oh wow that's too bad. Why?" Stella questioned curiously.

"Well to put it flat, she found someone else that she wanted to be with.

"Oh no I'm sorry Helia." Stella said remorsefully. Helia simply hunched

"In my opinion her and James make a better couple anyway." Helia replied very nonchalantly.

"James? The three of you guys grew up together! How could you be okay about…" Stella fumed.

"Stella really." Helia cut her off with a reassuring look. "It was a long time ago, and besides,… we're kind of at a wedding reception right now. This hardly seems the place." Helia chuckled.

As Stella and Helia had been talking I felt it was best for me just to stay quiet. After all this really didn't have anything to do with me. Looking at Helia he seemed to be able to handle Stella anyway. I guess that they were pretty close.

"Stella, don't be so concerned." Helia began again after he was done chuckling. "Recently I've been thinking anyway that there is definitely a beautiful flower just for me."

My head snapped up at this comment. _What did he mean by "a beautiful flower"? Was it just a coincidence on word play?_ Looking up at Helia he hadn't even made so much as a glance in my direction. Maybe I was making more out of his comment than there was to make.

Finally realizing my presence Stella began speaking again. "Speaking of which. When did you two meet? It couldn't have been highschool seeing as Krystal was super jealous of Flora here."

_Wait… What?_

Looking up at Helia, he was clearly embarrassed and angry all at the same time. _Typical Stella_

"Stella, that doesn't make any sense. What are you talking about Krystal barely knew me." I answered for Helia hardly believing the level of ridiculousness that was escaping from her mouth.

"Well we'll just say she had her reasons" Stella responded glancing at Helia. Looking up towards Helia, he really looked like he wanted to strangle Stella. Why was he looking at her like that? Noticing my confusion and me waiting for some type of reasonable explanation Helia glared his eyes at Stella before looking at me.

"It's not a big deal Flora. Krystal was just a bit jealous, because of how much everyone talked about you and the things they said, not to mention the fact that you were a member of the infamous Winx Club." Helia stated slightly smiling

"So are Bloom and the rest of the girls. What does that have to do with anything?" I asked Helia. He was clearly leaving something out.

"Hello I asked a question?!" Stella intervened. We both looked at Stella and then back at each other.

"What were you saying?" I said getting back to Helia.

"Well…" He began scratching his head. "It probably also had something to do with you being single and Stella telling me that she had the perfect girl for me when we first met. At the time Krystal and I weren't dating yet, but hearing Stella go on and on… Well I think that you get the picture."

Helia glared over at Stella.

"Oh now you guys can see me?!" Stella pouted folding her arms. "And I stand behind what I said. I'm never wrong about these things you know! Aren't you guys together now?" She defended crossing her arms.

"No we are not." I answered a little quicker than I wanted. "Helia and I just have a class together Stella. That's all.

Looking back at Helia It almost looked as though there was a hint of hurt in his eyes. I decided to bypass it and continue.

"Well now that you've explained I guess that I can understand that. Stella does tend to exaggerate. I don't think that she had a reason to be jealous though. I was the only single one in the Winx Club for a reason. I couldn't keep a boyfriend and the only guy I ever really liked was this guy I met at a dance freshmen year and I didn't even see his face."

"I do not exaggerate, and how did you meet someone at a dance without ever seeing their face, and more importantly why didn't I know about this?" Stella demanded.

"It was a masquerade ball our freshman year and I had to leave before the unveiling. We were supposed to meet the next night at the fountain but he never showed up."

TING! TING! TING!


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 11

TING! TING! TING!

Looking at the front of the room Sky was tapping a glass, giving a toast.

"I want to thank you all for coming out and celebrating with Bloom and I. Freshman year I never would have thought that I would meet the love of my life. This is especially true seeing as I was going to an all boys boarding school at the time. " Everyone laughed. "But no seriously. Bloom. You are everything that I could ever need. We have had our misunderstandings in the past, but understand this. I will always love you."

"Oh, Sky" Bloom cooed as she kissed him and everyone cheered.

_That was really beautiful. I'm happy for them_ I thought. Suddenly I saw Stella tackle them into a hug. Looking to my left I wondered when she had even left from standing by me. Hearing laughter behind me I turned around to see Layla. She wiped a tear from her eye. I wasn't sure if it was from laughing or from the speech.

"This is really nice. It's been so long. We really should find a way to do this more often."

"Yes we should" I replied with a smile. Looking around I noticed that Helia wasn't there. _Where did he go? _

"Who are you looking for Flora?" Aisha asked.

"No one really. Helia was just here a minute ago. He must've left during the speech." I replied pretending to be nonchalant. Layla raised her eyebrow.

"Riiigght. We're going to get past your bad acting and get straight to what's going on between you and Helia. As far as I know you two didn't even know each other in highschool." _Geez, here we go again_

"You're starting to sound like Stella." I retorted, walking into the hallway.

"How so?" She asked following me.

"Nothing it's just that she wanted to know how we knew each other as well, and before you ask again, we are just classmates." Layla nodded her head, but I could tell she didn't fully believe me. I rolled my eyes at this. "Look. While we're on the subject. What is this whole thing with Krystal?"

"Oh wow I remember her. What are you guys saying about Krystal?" Bloom asked walking over to us with the rest of the girls coming out into the hall as well.

"Probably about how she was so horrible to Helia!" Stella responded.

"What happened? Bloom and Layla asked

"Get this! Helia told me and Flora that Krystal left Helia for James! He said she found someone better, but the way he said it you could tell she cheated on him first!…"

"Stella you're being too loud!" I quietly screamed.

"That's so sad! I told you guys that they seemed a bit too close even if they did all grow up together!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Yes it is but, Flora I thought that you hated Helia why were you talking with him?" Techna asked dumbfounded.

"Why would she hate Helia?" Layla and Stella asked in unison.

"Because we found out that he was the one leaving aggravating reviews on her blog all of the time." Techna stated very matter of factly.

"He's Realism?!" Bloom asked her eyes wide open. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Everyone started speaking all at once yelling questions at me. _This is getting out of hand. _

"FWEEEEEEEE!" I whistled loud enough for the Winx to hear. They all froze and stared at me.

"Look. Today is not about me, it's about Bloom, so I say we get out of the hallway and besides we are making a scene." Looking around there were random passerbys looking at us.

Musa who had been quiet the whole time was the first to speak while walking towards the door.

"She's right. We should go back in. Knowing the guys they are all wondering where we are by now. I wouldn't be surprised if they were on the other side of this..." Musa opened the door and five boys fell down. "door." She finished her sentence.

Relieved by the temporary distraction I stepped over the mound of boys being scorned by their partners. One boy to go I temporarily lost my balance. As I prepared for a hard impact with the floor a pair of strong arms suddenly grabbed me by my waist. Looking up I saw Helia. He had been standing alongside the wall by the door. Had he heard the conversation in the hall that we just had? Mentally I shook my head at the thought. Before I could even say thanks he abruptly spoke.

"I should probably go break this up and go say hi to everyone. I haven't even congratulated Bloom and Sky yet, but hopefully I can see you later Flora?" He stated more like a question. I gave a smile and a nod causing him to smile even brighter. Helia turned and walked to our friends.

Returning to the party I talked to Daphne while the Winx and Specialist talked with Helia. I knew they were catching up talking about the times that they had spent together and I couldn't help feeling a little left out.

"Hey Flo." Musa said walking up.

"Hi Musa. Why aren't you with Riven and everyone else?" I asked

"Well they're all talking about old times, and I felt a little left out so I came over to talk to you thinking that you might be feeling the same." She replied.

Out of all of the Winx Layla and Musa were always the ones that understood me the most.

"Why do you feel left out Musa. Weren't you friends with Helia in highschool too?" I asked a bit confused.

"Not really." She replied, sitting next to me looking over at our friends. "When they were all hanging out a lot that was around the time that me and Riven were fighting a lot and I used to hang back with you and Layla before she met Nabu. The only things that I know about him are what the girls would say and what Riven told me seeing as they were roommates. I don't know much more than you do, but from what everyone has been saying about him, he seems to be a good guy. What do you think Flo?'

"I think that you're right Musa. As you probably figured out we talked the other night, and even though we didn't go over everything we are on good terms now, and decided to try to be friends."

"Just friends?" Musa said looking at me

"Musa really?" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"It was just a question Flo, that's all. I mean come on. You guys are getting along now, I know you think he's hot and I'm pretty sure that he likes you."

"Why would you think that, any of that, especially him liking me?" I asked clearly aggravated.

"Because I know you Flo and why else would he go through so much if he didn't. I mean getting Riven to get info out of me about you so that he could find a nice way to apologize. Guys won't go out their way like that. Besides that… I have my way of knowing things." She winked at me and walked over to Riven who was walking around clearly looking for her.


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 12

The rest of the reception I couldn't focus. If felt like there were so many secrets in the air and I definitely felt a set up on the rise. My head ached from all of the things that I wanted to know. Why did Helia sketch me and then give it to me? I wanted to know if Helia had heard our conversation. Why had he been asking Riven about me? What was the deal with this whole jealous Krystal situation? Obviously something had to be getting left out. Was what Musa really said true? Ugh! Geez my head ached.

Eventually it was time to head out. We pulled the four cars around. Only Riven, Timmy, Musa and I drove in order to save gas. Seeing an opportunity I called out to Riven.

"Hey Riven ride back with me."

"Yeah sure." He called out. He walked the other way grabbing Helia's arm before coming towards me. "You don't mind if Helia gets a ride back to the Villa do you?" He said with his signature grin. I narrowed my eyes at him. _Well played Riven. Well played._

"Sure. No problem at all. How are you getting back home though? Is your car there or do you need a ride?" I questioned Helia.

"Actually.." Helia began.

"Hey Helia are you leaving? I wish we got to talk more." Bloom said walking over.

"I know..." Helia started

"Hey!" Stella yelled.

Looking at Helia he looked slightly drained, though he was still smiling. I couldn't help but to smirk a bit myself. I know what it felt like to try to get a word in inch wise around the girls. It could definitely tire you out.

"We're all staying at this Villa up the street for the next week and there's an extra bed in Riven's room. You should stay with us! It will be just like highschool! Oh speaking of school you and Flora could carpool to school. You could save gas and didn't you tell me that you guys were working on a project together anyway Helia" Stella continued once catching up.

"It would be easier to finish the project." I thought out loud.

"See even Flora here thinks that it's a good idea!" Stella said grabbing my shoulders. I looked up realizing that I must have said my thought out loud.

"Wait... What? I-I was just thinking, just thinking out loud. I managed to stutter out.

"So you don't want me to come?" Helia asked with his eyebrows raised.

_Why is this happening right now?_

"No I don't have a problem with you coming" I managed to reply surprised that Stella hadn't answered for me.

"Great! It's all decided then! You'll have to drive back and get your stuff but..."

"Actually Stella" Helia interrupted her. "I have clothes with me. That's what I was trying to say. Riven said that they guys were all staying at a Villa and that I should come so that we could all catch up. What he didn't mention was that the infamous Winx Club would be there as well, not that I mind or anything. In retrospect I should've put two and two together but It'd be good to catch up with you guys as well anyway." Helia stated letting out a breath.

"Really now?" Stella said after a moment.

"Yes really now?" I followed just as surprised as Stella'

"Well… It looks like Riven finally had a good idea, but Ta Ta dawlings," Stella said walking away as Riven glared at her.

_"_I'm going to get you later." I whispered to Riven as he walked past me.

The ride to the Villa mainly consisted of me and Helia figuring out a time schedule to work on our story and us bouncing ideas off of each other for the plot for the second story. I still had to review the first story since technically it was mine, but it didn't hurt to get ahead. Riven played a game on his phone the whole time, smiling when he won, and frowning when he lost. He was really cute sometimes.

Pulling up to the Villa I got a text message from Stella. Apparently she, Sky, Layla, Nabu, Sky and Bloom were going to go to sleep. Bloom and Sky were exhausted from the day's events and the rest of them had jet lag. She suggested instead of doing our Dorm room set up, that we forgo it for the night so that they could rest and the rest of us could have fun. The text continued that they would stay in the guy's Villa and that the rest of us could stay in the girls. Looking at Riven and Helia I saw that they must've got the same text as well. _Since when does Stella get jet lag?_ She was obviously up to something, but I was too tired to care.

"I'll deal with her later." I mumbled to myself.

Going up to my room I noticed that Musa's stuff was no longer in there. I was the only single one. It made more since for everyone else to be sleeping with their boyfriends.

"I guess I get the room to myself." I stated stretching my arms out and flopping down onto my bed.

"Not exactly" Riven replied carrying in two duffel bags.

"You don't think it would be weird for you and Musa to sleep in the room with me?" I asked Riven leaning back onto my elbows.

"It wouldn't be a first time." He replied.

_This was true._

"But I'm not the one sleeping in here anyway" he stated in a very nonchalant tone.

"Hey Riven where'd you put my stuff?" I heard a man's voice call

"In here!" Riven yelled back. He turned to me with a devious grin. "Enjoy your evening." He said as he left the room turning out the lights. It was in that moment that I realized what was going on. Before I could get to the door or the lights however a man walked in it.

"Riven, why'd you turn out the lights?!" He yelled as I collided into him falling on top of him.

"What the!" Helia yelled. "Flora?" I quickly stood up.

"Sorry." I spat out turning towards the wall fumbling for the switch. Finding it I turned on the lights and helped Helia up.

"Flora it's okay. Why are you …" He paused as he took gravity of the situation. I could feel the annoyance mixed with embarrassment on my face.

"Apparently since everyone else is coupled up the two singles will have to share for the night." Turning around I walked over to my bag. "I know it's awkward but just bear with it okay? Besides, I'm going to go down to the pool anyway." Rummaging I finally found my swimsuit in the bottom of the bag.

"Are you okay with this set up Flora?" Helia asked. "I mean I don't really mind, but I'll sleep on the couch or something if it makes you uncomfortable.

I turned to look at him. He was being serious. I sat down on the side of my bed.

"No that's not necessary. I mean, I guess it doesn't really matter. We're both grown anyway. I guess just being around the girls and the guys, I can't help feeling like I'm in highschool again you know." He smiled and nodded. "In highschool I was even more self-conscious than I am now, and I guess it's just all been coming back to me this whole night."

"Yeah I was the same way in highschool. Come to think of it I've had my highschool moments as well tonight." He sat on his bed across from me and smiled. "I don't get why you were so self-conscious though and I definitely don't get why you are now, I mean… You're smart, talented and absolutely beautiful. What is there to be insecure about?"

_Stupid Cheeks! No, stupid Helia!_

I silently cursed him for joking with me and making me blush, and then I realized… he wasn't joking. In his eyes there was no glint of deception, and no smirk on his lips. Instead there were two genuinely interested eyes staring back at me. _Two…beautiful…eyes…._I abruptly turned my head to get out of my trance.

"Thanks Helia, but I'm not that beautiful. I couldn't even keep a boyfriend in highschool. I still can't." Helia looked surprised.

"Flora you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't." I said shyly not really being able to meet his eyes again. "What about you Helia? You're handsome and I'm sure at some point things with you and Krystal were going well. Why were you insecure?" I asked hoping that I wasn't over stepping my bounds. Twiddling my fingers I remembered all of the questions that I had for him. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to him. _Maybe later. _I thought to myself remembering that I would have to spend the night in the same room as him.

"Well I've always been handsome...but" Helia said before laughing. "No I'm just joking. I mean I don't know. Krystal and I grew up together. I'm not even sure how we started dating. I guess it sort of happened just because everyone said that we should. I loved her, but I don't think that I was ever truly in love with her. I think she felt the same way about me. Anyway one day she found the poem that you saw in my book and..."

"Wait Helia. That poem wasn't about Krystal." I interrupted. He shook his head.

"That poem was about a girl I met my freshman year when I was still going to my old school."

"When did you come to Red Fountain than?" I asked.

"Sophomore year." He answered.

We continued to go back and forth learning about each other. I never did make it to the pool. Apparently we both had a lot in common. We both used writing as an escape and way of expressing ourselves. We both loved nature and were vegetarian. We both were pacifist and tended to play peace maker for our friends. And neither one of us had ever been in love. We talked and talked until we fell asleep.

_Author's Notes: So I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I appreciate all of the support and reviews up until this point. Thanks a lot!_


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Winx Club_

CHAPTER 13

I woke up content. It was the best sleep I had had in a long time. I felt warm and happy as I moved my hands around and snuggled my face into someone's chest.

"…"

Someone's chest? My eyes shot open as I quickly sat up.

"What's going on?" Helia asked alarmed sitting up just as quick as me. He must have woken up from my sudden movement. "Why am I in your bed ... Oh wow, I'm sorry Flora I must've fallen asleep." He laughed while scratching the back of his head. "I'll get up now, but I have to admit..." Helia climbed out of my bed and looked back at me before continuing. "that was the best sleep I've had in a long time." He winked at me and walked over to his bed laying down with his back towards me. I blushed profusely. I knew nothing had happened but that knowledge didn't really help. I had waken up with my face on Helia's chest and his arms around my waist. He still had on his shirt, but I could feel his abs and his chest clearly when I was laying on him. It felt so good. When was the last time that I … With that… almost thought I walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

**Helia POV**

So soft. Why is it so soft? Opening my eyes I looked down and saw Flora sleeping on my chest, smiling as she nuzzled closer. "My beautiful Flower." I whispered to her as I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist. _Who needs breakfast?_ I thought to myself as I watched her sleep wanting to stay this way as long as possible. Suddenly Flora's hands roamed over my chest as she nestled her face even closer to it. It was first thing in the morning and I was already trying my best to stay calm, and this wasn't helping. Suddenly Flora opened her eyes and shot up off of me. I shot up after her.

"What's going on?" I asked pretending that she had just woke me up. I continued in this manner until I was laying in my bed staring at the wall. Flora never really wore much makeup and she always just had such a natural look, but seeing her face first thing in the morning… seeing her standing in front of me with flushed cheeks and tasseled hair, after just having felt her body pressed against me laying upon mine… I just couldn't trust myself. Truth be told I was an early riser, but waking up to Flora… I decided to just lay in bed a bit and unrise.

**End POV**

Walking back into the room thirty minutes later Helia was sitting in the chair sketching.

"Good morning Flora the shower is all yours if you want it." He said not looking up

"What are you sketching?" I asked walking over to him. He flipped the notepad over.

"Just a beautiful flower I saw this morning." He replied with a small smile.

Helia and I had gotten to know each other a lot over the last week, the last couple of days especially. We had been at the villa since Saturday and it was now Tuesday. The Winx dorm room set up lasted only one day. Sunday morning we all went out for breakfast. After that we just all went out and had fun like old times. Since it was like old times of course by the time we got back everyone was carrying at least 2 of Stella's shopping bags. Sunday night we moved all of the girl's luggage to our villa and the boys to theirs. Between Stella's clothes, Techna's gadgets, and Musa's music there was barely any room left in the rooms. Musa had gotten used to listening to music at bedtime and Techna had gotten used to reading a book with the overhead light on. Stella was used to having a lot of space seeing as Brandon took up less space than all of Layla's sporting stuff. The complaining continued this way until we released that this simply wasn't going to work. Going into the living room we basically had a sleep over, laughing, and throwing popcorn at each other like old times. In the morning, Layla, Stella, and Bloom went back to the other villa and Riven, Helia, and Timmy came back to ours. The girls had missed the guys anyway and I hated to admit it but I kind of missed Helia. The next couple of nights, while everyone else was sleeping or going on a group date me and Helia stayed up talking. I feel like we are becoming really close. So why after I've seen countless of his drawings at this point, was he hiding a drawing of a flower from me?

"Then why can't I see?" I asked slightly annoyed. Helia looked at me for a minute and then gave an defeated sigh.

"Fine." He said.

_Yes_. I like getting my way and Helia had been letting me get my way a lot more lately_._ I leaned over his shoulder and flipped the book back over. Looking at the picture, it was an unfinished sketch of me.

"See." Helia stated pushing my bangs behind my ear. "Just a beautiful flower." I hadn't realized that I was this close to his face. I stood up and walked over to my dresser.

"I'm going to go take a shower. If Bloom calls tell her I'll be ready in 20 minutes." Helia nodded, as I entered the bathroom. Like I said Helia and I had been getting along, just like old friends, but it was the moment's like this that confused me. I couldn't tell if he was just flirting with me or if he was serious. All of the questions that I never asked came flooding over my mind. Tonight I will ask him.

Today Techna, Timmy, Musa, and Riven had class so Helia waited for me to get ready before we crossed the lawn to our friends villa. After everyone waited for Stella to get dressed we all went to brunch. We went to the mall, and the movies, before meeting up with everyone else to go to Universal Studios. After a very late dinner everyone paired off leaving me and Helia. I had been wanting to go swimming since I got here, but I still hadn't got the chance. I was determined to go swimming tonight.

"Flora what do you have planned right now?" Helia asked me as we walked back towards the room.

"I'm going to finally go swimming." I answered determined. He laughed a little at my seriousness.

"Well when you're done, I was kind of hoping that we could talk."

"Helia we talk every night." I answered in a duh tone.

"Well this time I wanted to talk about something that we haven't talked about yet." _What did he want to talk to me about?_

"Well actually Helia I wanted to talk to you about a few things as well. I'll tell you what. Why don't you grab some clothes and we can go take a swim and then we can talk." He smiled and nodded as we walked into the villa. Rummaging for a few minutes we grabbed what we needed and walked out.

_Authors Notes: So the next chapter will definitely have some slightly more mature content. I wouldn't rate it M, but it's just a bit more mature than the other chapters up to this point. I'm on a roll, so I might have it posted either tonight or tomorrow! Thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

_So the next chapter will have slightly mature content not this one. Sorry the chapter would've been ridiculously long if I didn't cut it when I did. Please enjoy anyway._

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 14

**At the Pool**

_Perhaps I didn't think this through. _

I went out into the pool area. I was wearing a two piece yellow bikini with a blue and pink flower on my right breast. The problem, however wasn't what I was wearing, but was what Helia wasn't. He was already at the pool by the time I got changed wearing green swim trunks. My issue however laid with Helia's now exposed muscles.

_Those legs. Those abs. That chest_.

I remembered how it felt when I woke up on his chest. I was going to slip and fall in the pool area on my own drool if I wasn't careful.

_Where was he hiding all of this? Maybe it's because I wasn't paying attention_

I began walking over trying to hide the fact that my legs had turned into Jelly.

**Helia POV**

_Where's my sketch book when I need it? A bikini_? _I didn't think that she was bold enough to wear something like that. She just becomes more and more interesting. _

I sized Flora up from top to bottom.

_Yellow looks really good against her skin tone. Maybe it's because she's tan. She is just too __BEAUTIFUL! If I could've transferred to Red Fountain my freshman year, I wonder what would've happened. My beautiful flower. Please become mine._

**End POV**

I sat on the edge of the pool next to Helia.

"So Helia. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Helia and I had decided to go to the indoor pool to have some privacy. Currently we were the only ones in there.

"I'm sorry Flora, you're just a little too distracting in that swimsuit right now. Why don't you go first?" I gave a slight giggle at his flustered face. If the blush wasn't on his face I'm sure it would've found its way to mine. At least I wasn't the only one nervous though.

"Okay Helia. I just wanted to know a couple of things, but I feel kind of awkward asking you straight out as well. Maybe we should've had this conversation when we both were wearing more clothes." I said jokingly. Helia grinned as I splashed my feet around in the water.

"Hey. I have an idea." I stated suddenly. "Let's play 20 questions and the penalty is if one of us doesn't answer the question the other gets to dunk them." Helia grinned at me replying,

"You're on"

We both jumped into the pool.

"Okay. I'll go first." I stated. "Why were you so interested in my blog?"

"The blog? Really."

"Well it's not a big deal anymore, but you still never told me!" I retorted. Helia laughed.

"It's exactly as I said. I know potential when I see it, and though in retrospect it was probably a little arrogant of me pushing my opinions onto you. I honestly just wanted to see you grow. I still do. I think that you have amazing talent, and that you'll be a great writer one day." I smiled a bit, flattered at his statement.

"My turn. That day you went through my book. Were you shocked with what you saw?"

"Completely" I replied. "Now that I know you a little better, however though I guess it fits you. I don't want to overstep my bounds by saying this, but if I had someone do to me what Krystal did to you I would probably feel the same way about romance. Even if you weren't in love with her, it still had to hurt." Helia nodded his head a bit. He looked at me in a way that said that I had a point.

"My turn." I continued. "If you met someone, someone who was different… do you think that you would be able to fall in love? " I blushed a little at the last part. Looking a little surprised Helia moved a little closer

"I think that it's a strong possibility Flora. I'm not against it, it just hasn't happened yet. I think that it will though. Next question… Did you really hate me before?" My eyes grew wide a bit at this question.

"So you heard that day huh?" He nodded. "It's not that I hated you. It was just that, well… you used to really piss me off." Helia burst out laughing. I laughed too. "I don't know. It felt like you were picking on me for no reason. It was like being back in school again, well before I met the girls that is. I didn't hate you, but I guess what I hated was how you got to me and I had no control over it. I was always aware of you. You were somehow just different."

"You were different for me too. That's why I couldn't leave you alone. You still are, and I still can't."

Helia inched even closer to me. With every step he had taken towards me I could feel the water between us growing warmer and warmer. I wasn't sure if it was his body heat or mine. All I knew was that he had been gazing into my eyes this whole time, never once breaking contact, causing my body to feel flush all over.

"Helia… Why did you sketch me that day, and today even? Also why did you give me those two sketches that day?"

"Oh, we're getting to the tough questions now huh?"

"Am I?" I smiled looking down at the water.

"Well, honestly when I saw the flower at The Garden that day I thought that it was breathtaking and beautiful. It was somehow different from the others and without thinking I began to sketch it. That day at the pond the same thing happened. You, Flora are breathtaking and beautiful just like that flower. That day I just happened to get proof in the form of a sketch. I gave you the flower, because I knew you liked it. I gave you the portrait because I felt that they belonged together." Taking a few more steps Helia continued to shorten the gap between us. "As far as today goes, my answer is the same. The more that I know you, the more beautiful you become to me."Last question Flora." I gulped when he said this. While we were talking he had been slowly moving closer and closer to me and he was now standing directly in front of me, practically standing over me. The space between us was barely existent and I could feel the heat of his breath as he spoke somehow feeling drawn to it. "If I was to kiss you right now…. What would you do?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay so i'm really excited about this chapter. I hope that you all like it._

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 15

Last question Flora." I gulped when he said this. While we were talking he had been slowly moving closer and closer to me. He was now standing directly in front of me, practically standing over me. The space between us was barely existent and I could feel the heat of his breath as he spoke somehow feeling drawn to it. "If I was to kiss you right now…. What would you do?"

"…."

My eyes shot wide and no words came out. The water between us felt trapped with no room to flow growing hotter and thinner with each passing second. His deep blue eyes pierced through me, preventing me from turning away. He looked down finally breaking his gaze through me and I was at last allowed to catch my breath. My breath was quickly stolen back as I realized what he was now staring at. He was now staring at my mouth, and he was staring at it as though the fluid inside would quench some insatiable thirst. He stared as though a long awaited oasis rested between my lips as he gradually brought his face down toward mine.

"Flora" Helia whispered inches away from my lips. I shivered at the sound of his voice saying my name. "If you can't answer me, I guess you'll have to take your punishment."

With this I felt the warm graze of his lips upon mine. He waited for me to respond, before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me under. Undoubtedly the water was cold, but I couldn't feel anything but the fever that grew between us. Wrapping my hands around his neck I gave into the kiss as he gripped my waist as though he were trying to catch the water itself. Spinning and falling into the water deeper and deeper I fell further and further into the kiss. Releasing my lips we both pushed off towards the surface desperate for air. Realizing what just happened I struggled to catch my breath. I was shocked amongst other things and my face must've gave me away because Helia swam over to me. Holding my arms he spoke.

"Flora I'm sorry. It wasn't my intent to do that but there's no way that I could began to regret it." Pushing my wet bangs behind my ear he continued. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now so I hope you don't regret it either." I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was being serious.

"I don't think that I regret it, but honestly I'm not really sure what I feel right now. I think I'm a little confused, or I'm still processing or something. I don't know." I leaned my back against the wall of the pool.

"What are you confused about? Helia asked.

"I don't know. Like I said I'm confused. I guess the most obvious thing would be why did you kiss me?" I looked at Helia and he was the one now looking confused.

"Flora I kissed you for one reason and one reason alone, because I like you." I just stared at him, still trying to process, not to mention calm down. That was some kiss. He grabbed my hand.

"Flora you think to yourself a lot. That's fine. It's one of the many things that make you interesting, but if there's something that you need to ask me then just ask." I turned and looked at him.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Why what?" Helia asked confused again.

"Why me? Why do you like me? You told me yourself that you hadn't been interested in anyone for longer than you can remember so why me? In addition to this we've only known each other for about a week and in the beginning of the week we didn't even get along. I'm sorry for being doubtful but it doesn't really add up well to me."

"Well I guess that would make since, except for the fact that I have been interested in you far longer than a week."

I looked up at Helia. What did he mean by that?

"You are captivating Flora, in fact whether I like it or not I was captured by you before we even officially met. Being completely honest, Krystal was probably right. There was no way that I wouldn't have been attracted to you in highschool. Just being in the same room with you would've been hard. I'm not saying that I would've cheated on Krystal, but Flora on one hand you are smart, beautiful, and compassionate, yet on the other you have this feisty attitude at times, and can be very stubborn, and surprising. Then or now, how could I not be interested in you?"

"Well how do you know what I was like in highschool? I could've been completely different." I questioned

Helia gave me a look that asked are you really asking this question.

"The girls." I stated answering my own question.

"And the guys." He added on. "It's true that I didn't know you first hand, but as much as they talked about you, at least until Krystal grew aggravated, it had to say something. Even Riven had good things to say about you. I knew that you had to be a good and amazing person for so many people to have nothing but nice things to say about you. Turns out I was right." I looked down at the water slightly blushing.

"I don't think I'm that great, but thank you anyway." I said looking up at the end with a small smile.

Helia grabbed my hands again.

"Look Flora, the point is I like you. I love being around you and how you get me. The more that I learn about you, the more that I want to know you. You aren't like any other girl I have met. I like who you are and what we have, but honestly I want more." Helia took his finger and tipped my head up towards his. "Do you not? Do you really not feel anything between us?"

_My rib cage can't take much more of this. My chest is going to jump right out of it_

Helia had confessed his feelings for me and was waiting for my response. The problem was that I still wasn't sure how I should respond. Obviously I was attracted to Helia, and we probably were compatible, but I hadn't actually sat down and thought about my own actual feelings. In the past I had allowed myself to be swept up and rushed into relationships, and I wasn't going to let it happen again, even if standing this close to him was enough to make me want to melt.

"Helia… I really don't know. I mean I definitely feel something or I guess that I wouldn't have kissed you back…" I paused for a moment tracing my lips. I still couldn't believe that we kissed. Noticing Helia staring at my lips I snapped out of it and continued. "Like I said I feel something, but I feel like you've had a longer time to think and process this than I have. I'm obviously attracted to you, but I feel like I need time to become sure of my other feelings. I'm sorry but I feel like I can't answer your feelings right now" I finished.

"Don't be sorry my flower." Wrapping his hands around my waist he pulled me closer. I could feel the water between us getting thinner for the second time. Gazing at me intently Helia spoke. "If you are unsure of your feelings I will give you time to sort it out. However," Bringing his face down towards mine, he continued in an almost whisper. "I will definitely make sure that you don't doubt my feelings for you." With this Helia closed the distance giving me the sweetest kiss I had ever received. Handling me almost as if afraid to break or bruise me, he delicately savored my lips while firmly but gently gripping my waist. I put my arms around his neck unsure of what had come over me. From his kiss I could feel his desire for me, but it wasn't just lust. No… there was definitely something else that was being conveyed. Something else that I'm sure Helia definitely wanted me to feel. Ending the kiss our chest heaved in and out almost in sync. He gently brushed my cheek as my eyes focused on his." Cupping my face he started speaking again. "I want to make you feel things that no one else has. I want to treat you like a princess and make sure you never feel insecure again. If you think I'm only after sex I'll remove my hands and won't touch you unless you say that I can. You're right. I know much of you, and learned a lot about how talented you are from Fond Hope, but me being simply Helia, and you being simply Flora we haven't known each other long. Go on a date with me. I'll give you all the time you need to sort your feelings out but at least give me one date, and after that if you feel that you don't want to be any more than friends we can act like this never happened."

_One date couldn't hurt. I've gone on dates with far worst. _Thinking for a moment I responded.

"Okay I'll go a date with you Helia." Helia smiled brightly. "A few things though. I'm pretty busy everyday but tomorrow and we have classes during the day so it would have to be at tomorrow night. I know it's short notice, but it doesn't have to be anything fancy. Also, since when it's all said and done you still know more about me than I do of you it feels really unfair. I think that we should use this as a chance so that I can learn more about you."

Helia looked a bit conflicted.

"You're right my flower it doesn't give me much time to prepare, but I'll take what I can get."

Helia leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I will think about all that you said and try my best to give you the date you've asked of me. I would much rather spoil you," Helia said tucking my bangs behind my ear again. "But maybe some other time."

Helia climbed out of the pool. "Are you coming up?"

_"_Na, I think I'll stay here for a while_." _I replied. Helia nodded and walked away, but not before showing me his dazzling smile once more. Once he was gone I touched my lips. "What was that? I've only felt something even close to that once. I sank into the water attempting to cool myself down."


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you for all of the great reviews._

_I do not own The Winx club_

CHAPTER 16

**_"_****_This night has been simply amazing, but I'm sorry I have to go."_**

**_"_****_Then meet me at the fountain tomorrow at midnight. I'll bring a yellow orchard."_**

**_"_****_Okay I will wait for you at the fountain"_**

Wow_ it's been a while since I had that dream._ I thought to myself sitting up. Looking over at Helia he was sound asleep. _Maybe it was that kiss,_ I thought to myself. Laying back down I decided to rest a little longer before getting up.

A couple of hours later I decided to finally get up. In my first class I had independent study so Helia hitched a ride to school with Riven. Riven didn't have class, but he said that he had something to do. Musa, Layla, and I decided to get some groceries considering we were tired of eating out. Stella and Techna were invited, but considering it had nothing to do with shoes, or electronics, they both opted to stay back and tidy up a bit instead. I was fine with this, because I hadn't had much time to talk to Layla and I wanted her and Musa's opinion about a few things.

On the way from the grocery store we stopped at Jamba Juice.

"So he finally asked huh?" Musa asked smiling, but rather unsurprised.

"Took him long enough." Layla piggybacked with a similar reaction

"You guys." I whined.

"Sorry Flo, but it was kind of obvious that he had a thing for you. Any way we're really happy for you" Musa stated followed with a hug from her and Layla.

"Thanks you guys" I said giving a weak smile.

"What's on your mind?" Layla asked putting her hand on my shoulder. Grabbing our drinks we sat down to one of the tables. I took a deep breath and started.

"So Layla. Do you remember how I told you that freshman year I snuck out and went to the masquerade ball for Althea and Red Fountain?"

"Wait Flo, why'd you sneak out? We invited you and you said that you didn't want to come?" Musa interrupted. I bowed my head at my friend before replying.

"I'm sorry Musa. You guys were all coupled up and I just felt left out, but in reality I really wanted to come. After you guys left I snuck out." Turning back to Layla I continued. "So at the masquerade I met a guy. I told you this." I looked at Musa to let her know that I wasn't hiding anything else from her. "I told you as well Musa, I just didn't tell you were." I gave an apologetic look before continuing. I knew that I had hurt her feelings.

"Anyway, we talked all night, and danced. He was charming and sweet and we had so much in common. I felt like I had finally met someone that I could fall for. I was having the best night of my life, but when I looked up and noticed that I didn't see you guys I freaked out and left before midnight thinking that you would go home and not see me there. Before I left I promised to meet him the next night at midnight, but not before he kissed me. It was my first kiss and I couldn't have asked for a better one." I paused for a moment smiling at the memory before continuing. "Anyway the point is yesterday Helia told me he's liked me for longer than this week and he kissed me. I know it sounds strange, and I'm not saying that I can remember the kiss from that night perfectly, but it was something about it. It was something about the way he kissed me and the way it felt. It just felt so familiar. I know it sounds far fetched and silly but even before the kiss there were other things. Things that Helia told me about his past. Things that Helia and I are both interested in. The way Helia smiles at me lately. The way he smiles, I can't help but feel like he's the boy from that night, but seeing as he didn't even enter Red Fountain until Sophomore year how could that be possible. Red Fountain and Althea was so strict there's no way he could've snuck in or anything." I let out a deep sigh "I really just don't know what to think." I took a sip of my smoothie knowing that I sounded ridiculous

"Well why don't you just ask Flora? It couldn't hurt." Layla stated seeing my expression. "Besides Saladin is his Uncle so it's not like he would've had to attend Red Fountain to come to the dance."

"Wait… What?!" Musa and I exclaimed "Helia never told me that. He only said that he was able to move to LA his sophomore year, because he had relatives that stayed here. Why wouldn't he tell me that?" Musa hunched her shoulders just as confused as I was. Realizing the time we got up and headed to the car. The whole ride there I was thinking about what Layla said. I had to go to my second class with Helia soon. I wondered if I should just ask?

"Why don't you go home and get changed." Helia told me as class ended. "I'll see you around 6." He kissed me on the cheek and left. The whole class period I had been distracted. It seemed like Helia only filled me with question. Sometimes it felt like the more I knew about him the less I did. I wondered if I was being too pushy. After all, we did just sort of meet… well I think anyway.

Driving home I thought back to the conversation that I had earlier with Layla and Musa. _What if it really was Helia? I'm not really sure if that would be a bad thing or a good thing_. That night at the ball I felt like I was falling in love. When I waited at the fountain that night and the boy never showed I was crushed, and it felt like my heart broke. Truth be told it was probably a big reason for my insecurity in high-school, and why I could never feel comfortable in a relationship. _If it really was Helia, why didn't he show up that night?_ I wondered to myself. Arriving home I looked at the time. Deciding to start getting ready I picked out a pair of light blue ripped jeans and a pink mini t-shirt. It felt really weird wearing something like this to a date, but I really didn't want to mess up my other clothes. Helia had told me that our date was going to be very unconventional but that he would definitely give me the date that I asked for. He told me I would need to change because we were going to get messy and to bring a change of clothes and a blow dryer. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't concerned, but I did as asked. After taking a shower and packing a bag, I watched TV a bit before heading out.

Double checking the address I got out of the car in front of Helia's house. It was a small house, but it had a large front yard and from what I could tell and even bigger back yard. Looking around the side I saw Helia in the backyard. He was dressed simple like me so I felt less self-conscious. Turning his head Helia noticed me.

"Come on over Flora I was just finishing setting everything up." He stated smiling. I walked over admiring all of the beautiful plants and flowers everywhere. His backyard was practically a garden and I couldn't help but admire the smell of the beautiful flowers, especially the lilies.

"You really do like plants don't you Helia" I asked still amazed at all of them.

"Yes I do Flora. Especially flowers. Most people don't know, but different flowers have different meanings. I've tried to learn as many as I can." Helia stated smiling proudly at his flowers.

"Wow Helia. It's amazing that you know that. I used to study plants in highschool before I started being serious about writing. I learned the meanings as well." I smiled happy at the fact that I found yet another thing that we had in common. Helia smiled brightly as he took my hand and led me down a stone path leading to a green house. Inside the green house however, there were no plants. Instead there was an artist shop in place. Helia released my hand walking over to a table. Coming back he handed me a smock.

"Here you're going to need this." He said with a smile.

_Author's Notes: So i'm sorry that I cut it short, but the chapter was really really long so I had to cut the date somewhere and the beginning seemed best. I will upload the rest of the date tonight or in the morning_


	17. Chapter 17

_So this chapter is the first part of Flora and Helia's date. It will be broken down into one or two more chapters after this, just because it really turned out longer than I imagined._

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 17

Helia released my hand walking over to a table. Coming back he handed me a smock.

"Here you're going to need this." He said with a smile.

"What exactly are we doing Helia?" I asked curiously and slightly concerned.

He reached out his hand for mine. I gave it to him as he led me to a seat in front of a table with a flat circle on it. He walked over to a desk and came back with a lump of clay and a basin with water in it.

"This is a pottery wheel?" I asked putting two and two together. Helia smiled and responded,

"Correct my Flower."

I blushed a bit at being called HIS flower.

"Were going to make a vase, but I'm going to need to be behind you to guide you, if that's okay." Helia asked cautiously. I nodded and he moved behind me. "Okay flora first knead the dough a bit and throw it to the center of the wheel." I did as he said, consciously aware that he was standing right behind me watching me. It took a few tries for me to get it right, but he said that it was important to throw it at the center so that it would stick and that it would make it easier to shape. Dipping my hands in the water I continued following his instructions as Helia moved closer to me and started the wheel. Almost immediately I lost control of the clay. Helia swooped in behind me wrapping his arms around mine guiding my hands. Maneuvering the clay his hands moved slow and steady while I on the other hand could barely stop shaking. He was sitting on the same seat as me behind me, and as he guided me I could his frame wrapping around mine.

"Relax." He instructed. _You're the reason that I'm like this_. I thought to myself. Glancing slightly to my right was his face. He was concentrating really hard on getting my blob under control. Noticing the details of his face, Helia had really long eyelashes. Up until now, I hadn't really been close enough to tell. The realization kicked in to me that I was staring and I turned my attention back to the clay. Helia's hands continued to guide me and soon we were moving in sync. After a while he got up and I was able to do it on my own. He instructed me as my vase began to take shape. Eventually my vase was done, and it turned out rather nicely If I do say so myself. I, on the other hand, was a complete mess.

Helia put the vase in the oven to bake as we went in to clean up. Leading me up the stairs we entered a medium sized guest room. Still holding my hand he led me to the bathroom so that I could take a shower. Noticing my expression after seeing a woman's brand of shampoo and body wash in the bathroom he informed me that he had bought it for me once he had decided that we were going to be working with clay. I smiled at Helia as he left closing the door behind him.

Opening them up I noticed that they were unused and that they smelled just like strawberries. It was the same brand of shampoo and body wash that I brought with me to the villa, but just a different scent. I usually use strawberries and champagne, instead of strawberries and cream, but they were still very similar. Stepping into the shower I felt the clay began to wash off of me.

_I wonder what else Helia has planned,_ I thought to myself. So far the date had been interesting and a little unconventional. Shower aside, I had never been on a date where we did something "messy." Usually it was something normal like dinner and a movie or a walk through the park. I pretty much expected tonight's date to be similar until Helia told me to bring a change of clothes because I was going to get messy. _Helia really is a little weird_. I looked at the shampoo I thought to myself _Maybe it's not necessarily a bad thing though_.

Getting out of the shower I gathered my clothes. I loved to take long showers, but in the current situation it seemed like it would be a bit rude. Entering the bedroom on the bed was a pink dress, heels, and a note that said _wear me_ attached to a single white orchid.

"An orchid. If I recall it means… delicate beauty and white tends to symbolize purity." I said out loud making sure that I still remember. I lifted the flower and inhaled it's aroma, before really taking notice of the dress on the bed. I sat the flower down on the bed making a mental note to put it in water soon. I looked at the dress. It was simple yet beautiful. It was an off the shoulder A line dress with little flower embellishments around the waist. From the hips down It flared out and it consisted of layers of sheer. I wondered if he had picked it out himself.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a vase on the dresser. I picked up the flower and walked towards the dresser, before noticing a second note.

_I hope that everything is to your liking_. _Please take your time getting ready. I will be ready for you in thirty minutes._

_Helia._

I couldn't help but to smile at how sweet and considerate Helia was being. I put the orchid in the vase, taking it to the bathroom and filling it up with water. After bringing it back into the bedroom I placed it on the window sill before grabbing a few items out of my bag to get ready. I had my blow dryer, a brush and a few hair clips. I spread them over the dresser as I began to get dressed.

I wasn't Stella so 30 minutes would be just enough time for me to get ready. As I was blow drying my hair I smelt a hint of something good. _Is he cooking?_ By the time I was done with my hair the smell was wafting throughout the room. Putting on a light coat of makeup, and my jewelry back on I walked towards the door. Opening it I found all of the lights off in the hallway, only a trail of brightly lit candles could be seen. Following them they led me through the hallway and down the stairs. Once I was at the bottom they turned leading me out towards the back yard.

Going out the back door the pathway that I had walked down earlier was now outlined with candles leading to the gazebo. The gazebo itself was encased in hanging lanterns and lights giving it a soft glow against the dark autumn sky. Standing at the bottom step there stood Helia waiting for me with a candle in his hand.

_Author's notes: So I definitely think it's a little "unique to take a shower while on a date, but considering the circumstances I decided that it would be alright. I decided not to do the whole traditional route of walking in a garden or having him teach Flora how to sketch or paint, because I wanted to do something a little different. Anyway there's more to come and I hope you guys like it._


	18. Chapter 18

_So this is kind of the conclusion of the date, but not exactlyly. You will understand better with the next update. It may take me a bit longer to publish the next chapter, just because i'm having problems ending it, and i'm not sure if I should end the story in the next chapter or not. Either way, I hope that you enjoy this chapter_

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 18

Standing at the bottom step there stood Helia waiting for me with a candle in his hand. He was wearing black dress pants, a blue button up and a black tie. I could feel his warm gaze on me as I began to make my way. _I really hope that Helia can't see my chest thumping from here_. Taking a deep breath I collected myself before moving forward.

As I drew near the gazebo I was able to see what awaited me. Helia had prepared steamed asparagus, zucchini patties, a Caesar Salad with dressing and strawberries and cream for dessert. On the center of the table was a chilled bottle of wine, two glasses, and another candle to eat dinner by.

"Helia, this is absolutely beautiful, and the food looks great. How did you do all of this?" I asked sincerely awed at everything.

"Trust me it wasn't easy" Helia stated with a slight chuckle. I giggled a bit at his comment. Taking my hand as I ascended the stairs Helia continued "No, It wasn't easy, but you are well worth the effort." I smiled sweetly at him as he escorted me to my seat pulling out my chair. "I'm just really happy everything pulled together the way that I planned it."

Helia sat down in his chair across from me as I sat feeling somewhat captivated. I couldn't believe everything that Helia had done for me. He had given me what I asked, an opportunity to know him better, but in everything we did it was obvious that he still thought of me. Knowing that I love picking flowers, he helped me to make a vase. Knowing I love picnics, he set up the gazebo so that we could eat outside. Even though he didn't have much time to plan out our date, he had still considered my thoughts and interest carefully while still showing me his. From the strawberry shampoo to the floral embellishments on the dress. Even the dinner consisted of his two favorites and my two favorites. If this was his way of showing me his feelings for me, then I decided that I show some back to him. Leaning across the table I gave him a slow sweet kiss on the lips. As I pulled back his face looked slightly shocked as a blissful smile crept across his lips. Sitting back down I smiled sweetly back.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for the flower, definitely thank you for this beautiful dress I'm wearing, and just this amazing evening over all. You didn't have to do all of this and yet you did. I definitely have learned more about you from this date so thank you for that as well." I stated very sincerely. Taking his had Helia cupped my face.

"My Flower you are quite welcome. If it will make you smile, I am willing to do anything within my power." Releasing my face he continued. "I'm honestly just happy to enjoy your company, and without a doubt it is you who makes the dress beautiful." I blushed at his words.

"Thank you Helia. That's very sweet of you to say."

"It's also very true Flower." He smiled at me as I continued to blush. "Now, before we enjoy our meal, I wanted to point out that you thanked me as though our date is over, but Flora there is still one more thing that I would like to share with you if that's okay." Helia asked hopefully.

"Wow Helia I didn't really think you had something else planned, but sure. I would love to."

_There was more?_ I could hardly believe it. Truthfully this had been well over enough. I really couldn't ask for anything more. I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to, but truth be told I was curious as to what else he had planned.

As we ate we talked about various things. It amazed me how we never ran out of things to talk about. At some point it crossed my mind to ask him why he didn't tell me Saladin was his uncle and ask him if he was the guy from the masquerade ball. I decided against it for tonight, not sure if I could really handle the answer or not. This night had been perfect and I didn't want to be the one to ruin it.

"Are you ready my flower?" Helia asked standing from the table.

"One second." I responded picking up the last strawberry topped off with the biggest mound of cream ever. Helia just watched with an amused face as I tried to put the whole thing into my mouth.

"Mmmm! That was the best strawberry ever. You should have had some." I stated happily grinning like a little kid. Helia chuckled walking over to me.

"Is that so?"

Taking his finger he wiped off what I presumed to be cream from my face. _Great I had cream on my face. _I thought to myself, a little embarrassed. Suddenly he put his finger in his mouth tasting the cream. _Did he really just put that into his mouth? _Before I could process this Helia began leaning in before pausing at my lips. We both sat there silently. I swallowed hard wondering if he was going to kiss me. Being honest with myself a part of me had been wanting and waiting for it since last night. Helia just continued watching me as I nervously waited for him, not sure if he would continue or not. Suddenly he slowly backed away from my lips. Breaking his gaze with me he turned his face slightly leaning his face in toward my ear. Whispering seductively I could fell his hot breath.

"The cream was great my flower, however I didn't get to taste the strawberry. I don't doubt your word, but if you would allow me, I would love to retrieve a taste for myself." Bringing his face back around to mine I knew for a fact that my face matched the very strawberry that I had just eaten. He smirked a little looking at my expression pushing my bang behind my ear. Leaning closer he stared into my eyes.

"Flower can I?" he asked.

Wait. Was this a real question? As he watched me I could tell that he was waiting on a response. Not wanting to actually admit to it I simply nodded my head, causing Helia to smirk. _Jerk._ Wrapping his arms around my waist he leaned in with his lips softly grazing mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Tasting my lips thoroughly I could feel him sucking on them before his tongue began asking for entry. I parted my lips granting him access to search the contents for his strawberry. Continuing to grip me firmly yet gently he searched my mouth thoroughly but sweetly. This kiss was different from the last, yet it still felt the same. I could feel all of Helia's emotions being conveyed. They began to flow through me, spinning in me almost as though I was being taken over. He slowly began pulling back from me. My lips tingled and the taste of Helia's mouth saturated in wine lingered on my tongue. I somehow felt intoxicated, but I was pretty sure it wasn't from the wine. Strumming my jawline with his thumb Helia spoke.

"Flora you are absolutely right. That was by far the best strawberry I've ever had." Helia smiled at me slightly smirking. I couldn't help but smirk back. Strumming my jaw a little longer Helia and I just stared at each other in silence for a bit before he spoke breaking the silence.

"We should get going. I don't want us to be too late. I nodded as he released my face. Gathering the dishes and such he brought everything into the house. I offered to help, but Helia being who he was, he simply wouldn't allow it. After he gathered everything up he took my hand leading me to his car. Opening my door for me I sat down wondering what the last stop would be.

Leaving Helia's house we soon arrived at a poetry reading. At some point I had mentioned to Helia, how I had never been to a poetry reading, but how I always wanted to go. Kissing him on the cheeked I stated

"I see you found another loophole" Helia looked at me innocently but I clearly wasn't buying it. Seeing my reaction he smirked at me. He knew exactly what I was talking about. Entering the building he grabbed my hand leading me to two seats at an empty table. We were a little late, so we tried our best to make as least noise as possible.

Once the performers hit the stage I was almost immediately drawn in. There were a lot of great performers and a lot of great poetry. Helia seemed to know about quite a few of them as he clapped loudly when a few of the artists were announced. I guess that he came here a lot. That didn't really surprise me though considering the amount of poetry that he has written in one of his journals.

"Sigh"

Helia looked over at me. _Did I just sigh out loud?_

"Is anything wrong flower?" Helia asked concerned grabbing my hand.

"No nothing at all. I just had a quick thought that's all." I gave Helia one of my reassuring smiles. He smiled back slightly and nodded. Truth be told I was thinking about something that Helia told me. I once asked if he performed his poetry and he told me that years ago he lost his inspiration, and that he hadn't actually written anything new in years.

"Flower could you excuse me for a moment?" Helia asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Of course" I replied with a smile. I watched as he walked away. Looking at the stage the announcer was announcing the next act.

"So I have a little treat for you guys. One of our favorites is returning to the stage tonight. Give a round of applause for our last performer for the evening, Artistic Poet." Everyone clapped loudly startling me. _He must be really popular. _I thought to myself. Walking out to the stage was a figure all too familiar. _Of course_ I thought to myself.

"I'm going to perform something new. I haven't performed in a while but I've recently become inspired. " Helia winked at me, causing a few people to look at me. _Even when I see it coming. _I thought to myself as my cheeks grew hot. Helia began reciting.

I am Prisoner of my own Desire

Her beauty doth arouse temptation  
>So fiercely though I cannot imagine<br>My struggle to resist laying upon my hand  
>The fairest strands that sit atop her head.<br>My hands tremble with delight

I sit in the midst of the worlds greatest disaster.  
>Yet I am reduced to the simplicities of batting my eyes<br>For this woman hath stolen my sight  
>Upon hers I am commanded to view.<br>Tis simply a fate solely unwished upon by few.  
>Her unwavering gaze cannot be replaced<br>By even the finest rewards from the heavens themselves.  
>The angels permit themselves to admire only afar.<br>For if too closely they arrive t'would be a prison.  
>The very same prison I hath myself locked within.<br>The key resting below where the heart doth reside.  
>To leave I wish not,<br>For to remove my eyes requires strength unseen by man.  
>I am a prisoner to my own Desire<p>

_Wow_

Everyone began clapping at the end. I on the other hand froze. Helia walked off of the stage as a few people walked up to him talking to him. A lot of them were some of the performers that I saw and a few were members from the audience. He seemed to know just about all of them. As he chatted for a moment I saw him motion over to me a few times before excusing himself. As Helia walked towards me I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I really did not want to be swooned by this date. I really did not want for things to go quickly but... seeing him walking towards me... seeing so many eyes on him begging for attention, yet he kept moving forward looking only at me… I was swooned.

Everything began to wash over me. All of the conversations that we had. All of the things we had in common. His touch. His smile. His eyes. Even his smirk. Everything about him slowly began to fill me. Remembering the way I found myself staring into his eyes staring into mine, and mine alone each time he spoke to me. The way he managed to treat me so delicate and make me blush, while never insinuating that I was weak or incapable. The way he apologized to me with that beautiful picnic, even though I ended up messing it up.

I was drowning in these thoughts and feelings as Helia was making his way through the crowd to me. It was in this moment that I could no longer deny it. It was in this moment that I could no longer fight it. A week or not, I had feelings for Helia and a big part of me wanted him. I wanted nothing more and nothing less just to spend time and be with him. There were important questions that would still need to be addressed, but with each moment with Helia that passed I became less and less afraid of his answer. Helia was finally getting close enough that he was in earshot range. I opened my mouth to say something when…

_Authors notes: Cliffhanger! The above poem was not written by me. All credits go to an artist on named Taylor Price._

_p.s. I told you guys if I put the date all in one chapter it would've been a ridiculously long chapter_


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 19

_Well…that was short lived_.

Walking away I headed for the exit.

"Flora wait!" I heard Helia exclaim. Good thing we arrived late and our seats were right by the exit. Not even glancing back I walked out of the door.

After Helia got off of the stage and was walking up to me, out of nowhere some big breasted red head ran over to him and hugged him saying how she hadn't seen him in weeks and that she missed him. This was all fine and dandy and then my favorite moment happened. The moment where she locked lips with him and commenced with sticking her tongue down his throat. Uhm... EWWW!

"Flora wait! Let me explain!" Helia exclaimed grabbing my arm after catching up to me. Standing in front of me he still had traces of the redhead's bright pink lipstick on his lips.

"We're not together so why should you explain anything to me? You never really do anyway. By the way pink is not your color." Helia rubbed at his lips as I began to walk away.

"What do you mean by that?" He called grabbing my arm again.

"I mean just what I said" I replied snatching my arm away. Facing him I continued.

"You explained to me about Krystal being jealous of me or whatever, but clearly there is more that you left out. You told me that you moved to LA your sophomore year and stayed with your relative, but didn't bother to tell me it was Saladin, even though there were many opportunities I might add." Helia sat quietly as I spoke. His eyes shifting around unable to meet mine, a clear look of guilt on his face. Confirming my suspicions I continued.

"Look I can honestly say that I really like you but you're just not someone that I think that I could be with. I mean how could I ever trust you. You even told me that you didn't have a girlfriend, but didn't bother to tell me that you were seeing someone and…"

"I'm not seeing anyone but you!" Helia suddenly exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. As far as I was concerned at the moment, I wasn't even sure that this was even still considered a date seeing as he just got tongued down by another girl a few moments ago.

"That's not what I meant I – I mean, w-well actually I did it's just…" Growing impatient with him stumbling all over his words I tilted my head to the side staring at him blankly. Arms still crossed I drummed my fingers hoping he'd either get to the point or leave me alone. Noticing my body language he took a deep breath collecting himself before continuing.

"Okay. So obviously Melanie and I are… acquainted, but not the way that you are thinking." I rolled my eyes at his comment. _Acquainted he calls it._ I thought to myself. Seeing my disbelief Helia continued.

"Look. Melanie and I haven't spoken in weeks as she herself stated. We were never a thing to begin with and I have not nor do I intend to have any further relations with her."

"I see." I responded. Helia's body became a little less tense. "You got what you wanted huh?" I stated more as a fact than a question.

"Actually more like the other way around!" Helia retorted clearly offended. "Flora if you're asking if I took her to bed the answer is no. She asked me out and I merely went on one date with her after which she invited me up and I declined. I didn't even kiss her. My guess to the reason she kissed me right now is probably due to her thinking that my poem was about her when it was obviously about you!"

Silence stunned the air. Helia just looked at me as I refused to meet his gaze. I was having such a great time with Helia up until now, but here we were, not even able to get through one date without it turning into a fight. Shaking my head I became disappointed with how I allowed myself to be swept up. From the beginning I should've known better.

"Flora." Helia reached his hand to cusp my face. I turned my face from his reach not wanting to be touched by him. "Flora look I'm sorry" He stated pulling his hand back, a clear look of hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry about all of this Flora. I really am." Uncrossing my arms I closed my eyes collecting my thoughts. Opening them I needed to say something to Helia.

"Helia, i've said this to you once before at some point, but i'm going to say it to you just once more. There have been two many apologies between us, so let this be the last. So tell me, what EXACTLY are you sorry for?" I looked him directly into his eyes making sure that he understood exactly what I was saying to him.

Understanding his expression changed. Taking on a more serious tone he glanced over at his car before looking back at me and answering.

"For far before the events of this evening. Being honest I owe you a few. Come with me" He grabbed my hand and I pulled away again. Taken back a bit he retracted his hand looking away from me. "Okay Flora I understand. I won't touch you." He turned back to face me. "That being stated could you please come back with me? Once we're back I will tell you anything and everything whether you forgive me or not, but please… just let me take you back now." I stared at him for a moment, thinking about his offer before turning and walking to the car. We drove off neither one of us speaking a word to each other.

Arriving at Helia's house I got out not waiting for him to open my car door. Walking quickly I approached the front door waiting for him to come open it. Once inside I quickly made my way directly up the stairs and into the guest room. Hearing him go out of the back door I walked over to the bed and grabbed my bag.

On the car ride here I had had time to think. Earlier even though I knew what he was doing I allowed Helia to manipulate the conversation only addressing the issue of Melanie. All of the other things that I had brought up before her, all of the important things that his body language confirmed that he was keeping from me, he completely disregarded and went past them. It took for me to practically stare him down and indirectly threaten him for him to even say okay let's talk about it. The question is, however why? Why did I, why should I, have to go through all of that. If he doesn't want to tell me anything he doesn't have to. Frankly speaking, at the moment, I'm more pissed at myself for even allowing myself to push it this far.

Taking off the dress that Helia gave me I changed into my spare set of clothes leaving the dress on the bed. Grabbing my pottery stained outfit from the bathroom I put them into my bag and walked over to the dresser. Collecting my things off of it I looked at the white Orchid that Helia had given me just hours ago. Touching its fragile petal I remembered how just before that girl came along I was certain that I wanted Helia. I was certain without any doubt. _Just when things finally starting going right._ I thought to myself. Shaking my head I stuffed everything into my bag. "No Flora something was always wrong and you knew it." I stated to trying to remind myself.

"Really now. That's funny because I've always felt the complete opposite." Turning around I found Helia standing in the doorway. I was so concerned with getting out of his house that I hadn't bothered to close it. He walked in carrying something behind his back. "I believe I owe you some answers."

_Author's notes: Sorry that it took so long I rewrote it a few times so I hope that it came out okay. The next chapter will be posted shortly. I just have to finish editing it._


	20. Chapter 20

_So here is the end of Helia and Flora's first date finally! I had no idea that it was going to take this many chapters to finish it. I hope that you guys enjoy it._

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 20

"I believe I owe you some answers." Helia stated

Turning my attention back to my bag I zipped it.

"Wait Flora. You were right about me keeping things from you. I intentionally didn't tell you Saladin was my uncle amongst other things, but it was all for one reason and one reason alone. There was something that I wanted to confirm before bringing it to you and I have now. Originally I planned on telling you everything after our date anyway, but I understand after everything if you don't believe me." Bringing his hands around front he was holding blue and silver parchment paper bundled up like a bouquet. I could only assume that there were flowers inside, however the way that it was bundled it made it really hard to tell. Reaching into the paper Helia took out a white tulip and handed it to me. I squinted my eyes at him.

"Forgiveness?" Did he think that a flower symbolizing forgiveness would actually make me do it?

"I'm aware that me giving you that won't make you forgive me, but I wanted to give it to you anyway along with a few others.

"So what are you asking for forgiveness for this time?" I asked just about through. Helia stepped forward.

"For not being clear. For never being clear. I had a notion in my head that seemed so ridiculous that I couldn't bring myself to bring it up to you." Reaching back in, he pulled out a white Chrysanthemum.

"Truth?" I stated more as a question.

"Yeah. The truth. The complete and honest truth this time." Helia reached out hesitantly towards my face before tucking my bang behind my ear. I allowed it and he smiled a bit before continuing.

"Freshman year… Freshman year was not my best year." His face became a little dismal. "My mom died the beginning of freshman year and my dad wasn't taking it well to put it mildly. He'd get drunk and pass out, leave for weeks at a time before coming home, break everything in the house, you know, all the fun stuff." Helia gave me a halfhearted smile. I allowed my expression to crack squeezing a small smile back. Mad or not he was telling me something that was obviously difficult for him to talk about, even if I wasn't exactly sure why he was telling me. Helia sat on the edge of the bed before continuing with a deep sigh. "Things continued on this way for months until one day I came home to find him in my room ripping up my photo albums of mom. He had erased her existence from every room in the house and the photo albums were all that I had left to remember her by. Long story short, words were said, and I left with what was left of my photo album and a swollen jaw on a greyhound to LA."

"I'm really sorry Helia. I never knew about your mom or your dad. No wonder you don't talk about your family much." I said sympathetically. He never talked about his parents much, or his family in general. It had never crossed my mind however that it was because of something like this.

"There's nothing to be sorry for so don't be." Helia responded. "Anyway when I arrived I told my Uncle that I just wanted to spend some time away from home and that I was on spring break. I didn't tell Saladin what happened but I could tell that he assumed that it had something to do with my mom's death. Since he wasn't exactly wrong I left it at that.

The next morning I rested in with no word from my father just as I expected. He and Saladin had been feuding for years, an up until the moment that I popped up on his doorstep excluding the funeral, I could barely remember the last time that I saw him. I knew that my father had just assumed that I was staying at a friends and that eventually he would look for me, but the way that I saw it this would be the absolute last place that he would look and that I had at least a week. During that time I would figure out my next step whether I would tell Saladin the truth or simply if I would just go somewhere else."

"Helia" escaped my mouth in an almost whisper. Thinking back I remembered when everyone was talking about Saladin's nephew transferring in back in Highschool. Even some of the faculty was shocked because even in all of the years that he had been headmaster, no one even knew that he had a brother. Noticing my saddened expression Helia looked down before looking back to me. He smiled slightly

"My second night here something really great happened that made me smile for the first time in a long time. In an attempt to cheer me up my uncle encouraged me to attend a homecoming dance, and not just any homecoming dance, but a masquerade ball. He had already bought me a few costumes to choose from and seeing him trying so hard to do something for me I was truly grateful. So even though I initially didn't want to go I decided to attend. "

Bringing his hand up to my face he stroked my cheek with his thumb. Gazing into my eyes he smiled.

"I'm sure that you already know by now that while I was at this ball I met a girl Flora. I met a girl and everything about being with her felt right. She talked to me, and not only did she talked to me, but she listened to me. We spent the whole night together, and I smiled in a way that I hadn't smiled in a very long time. This girl that I had just met had managed to not only make me smile when no one else could, but I felt like nothing could stop me from smiling. She was beautiful, kind and considerate, and even after only one night I was sure that something in me had changed from meeting her but before I could learn her name, or see her face she suddenly had to leave. I promised to meet her the next night and give her this." Helia reached into his bouquet pulling out a yellow orchard and handing it to me. "I promised, and I broke my promise to such a sweet girl. I never showed that night."

Helia looked down at the floor remorsefully while I stared at the flowers in my hand. The air was silent and heavy as neither one of us said anything. Asking the next obvious question I spoke.

"If this girl meant so much to you, why didn't you show up that night?" At this point, I couldn't really call myself mad especially considering the circumstances so far, but if what he has been saying up to this point is true than I didn't understand why he didn't show that night. In all honesty when he stood me up it really hurt. I really liked him and I thought that he really liked me. When he didn't show I never found out what happened to him and I always wondered if he was only being nice, since I was one of the only girls at the dance without a date. Still not taking my gaze away from the flowers I could feel Helia's sudden gaze upon me.

"Trust me it's not because I didn't want to. I wanted to more than anything, but after the dance I went to my Uncle's office. I had made the decision to tell him everything and ask him that if I could convince my father to let me enroll into Red Fountain if he would offer me room and board and let me attend. Arriving at his office I went in to find my father. Apparently I had underestimated him, and had overestimated my own predictability. Figuring out that I had run away he was too upset to hear anything I had to say especially about meeting up with some girl that I had just met. He drug me back home and for the most part I was on lock down. He never did apologize for anything. He didn't stop drinking either, but I guess somewhere in his mind he felt guilty whenever he drank, because he just stopped coming home less and less. Finally one day I managed to convince him that he needed to get help, and that while he was getting it I could attend Red Fountain. Even though he knew he needed help, he was still against the whole Red Fountain thing, but eventually he gave in, and I was allowed to attend starting my sophomore year." Helia let out a deep sigh. "So… yeah that's pretty much why I didn't show up, and why I didn't bring it up."

Helia just looked at me once he was done. I felt bad that he went through so much and because of me he had to relive something that he obviously had tried to bury. Scooting closer to him I leaned in giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. He turned towards me a little surprised.

"Well considering everything that's happened Helia, I think that it's impossible and a bit ridiculous for me not to forgive you for what happened between us in the past. Thank you for being so honest with me."

"I'm sorry about this whole mess. I ended up making it a lot bigger than it had to be. I should've just said something sooner.

"Well then, why didn't you, and when did you even realize?" I asked curious as to how long he had been intentionally avoiding the subject.

"Since the reception. Well actually, I wasn't completely sure until the kiss in the pool. It wasn't my intention to kiss you as I said back then, but once it happened I was pretty sure. It's kind of one of the big reasons that I asked you out. When did you realize?"

"Same time as you. In the pool." I giggled a bit as Helia smiled. "So… that was one of the reasons that you asked me out. Are there any other reasons that I should know about?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible. Helia looked at me before bursting out into laughter at my failed attempt. I crossed my arms a little offended and turned my back towards him, as he tried to compose himself.

"Well my beautiful flower," he finally managed to get out. "Besides the obvious reason of the fact that I'm interested in you, the other reason… I'm not really sure how to say."

"And why is that?" I asked still slightly pouting.

"Flora. Could you please face me for a moment?" Helia stated in a more sincere tone. Not really wanting to I complied. When I turned around Helia sat in front of me holding the bouquet of flowers. Without looking at me he rolled down the paper stopping when the last flower could be seen. Inside peaked out a lilac flower. A little surprised I stared at it as he took it out and held it in his hands. He twirled it delicately staring at it as he spoke to me.

"I think that our story is unbelievable, and by that I mean that it's very hard for me to believe. When it comes to most things I like to approach situations very logically. You on the other hand however, I never have been able to." Finally looking away from the flower he looked up at me.

"This is what you are to me." He held the flower up for me to accept. "It might be a bit much, and it may be unbelievable as well, but on the night we met, I'm sure that I met my first love." Slowly I received the flower from him. Twirling it and smiling at it.

"Maybe I should go into your backyard and pick you a lilac as well." I shifted my gaze from the flower to him. "The feeling is mutual, as well as the feeling of disbelief." We gazed at each other for a moment before we both looked down at the tiny flower. I twirled it around a bit more before sitting it onto the bed with the other flowers.

"Flora. Getting back to your earlier question… I still don't know how to answer it, but… I guess the best way of putting is, I think it's strange." Deeply confused I looked at Helia.

"You think what's strange?"

"You and I… the way that we keep meeting in different ways… I think it's strange. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah definitely, It's definitely strange."

"Right?!"

"Right!"

"But in a good way." Helia half commented half asked.

"Yes. Definitely in a good way." We smiled at each other for a moment before I covered my mouth letting out a long yawn. The weight of the day was finally hitting me, and it was hitting me hard. Helia stood up looking out of the window

"Wow. It is getting pretty late out. I kept you out much later than I intended. If you'd like I could drive you home, or I could take you back to the villa if you want. As far as your car goes in the morning I could…"

"Actually Helia if you don't mind could I just crash here?" Helia raised both eyebrows surprised.

"Of course. I would love for you to." I smiled in appreciation. Standing up I pulled the covers down before laying on the bed

"I'm sorry to ask, but don't worry I'll be out first thing in the morning." Bending over me Helia took the covers and tucked me in.

"Then I hope the sun sleeps in and the night takes it's time." Helia whispered quietly into my ear before kissing me on the forehead. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Helia." I called out causing him to turn around. "If you want you can sleep with me." A large smirk appeared on his face as I knew what he was thinking. "Not like that." I stated rolling my eyes as he chuckled a bit. "Don't get so full of yourself either, but I have just gotten used to falling asleep with you close by that's all. It's not because I want to be close to you right now or anything."

"Of course you wouldn't. I mean why would you?"

"Exactly!" I stated sarcastically as he walked over." We exchanged smirks as Helia pulled the covers up and laid in the bed next to me. Wrapping his arms around me he held me close. I felt safe and happy as he snuggled into my hair.

"Goodnight my flower." He whispered to me.

"Goodnight Helia." I whispered back.

That night I dreamed of the masquerade ball again, but this time as I walked to the fountain Helia was standing there already waiting for me. He handed my flower and took my other hand.


	21. Chapter 21

_Wow! So I never thought that I would get to 21 chapters. This is not the last chapter, however it is my intent to end this soon. More than likely and depending on how I choose to end this story I may write a follow up. Now without further ado the next chapter._

_I do not own the Winx Club._

CHAPTER 21

The next morning I woke up feeling my head on top of someone's chest. _Helia_ I thought to myself before freaking out like last time. Opening my eyes I looked up to see him still sleep. Glancing over I checked the time on the clock. It was still early, only 6:45, but I had a lot to get done today. I had a few errands to run, some homework to do, and my blog which it felt like forever since I updated. In addition to all of this today was the day that us girls had decided to try to fit in some just girls time as well. Slowly lifting up I got out of the bed as gently as I could trying my best not to disturb Helia. I tiptoed across the floor grabbing my bag.

"The sun didn't sleep in long enough." I heard Helia's voice say from behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Good morning Helia. Did you sleep well?"

"No and yes. These type of clothes are really uncomfortable to sleep in so no, but," Helia turned on his side propping his head on his head." I got to sleep next to you so yes." He gave me a sweet smile. "How was your sleep Flora?"

"Similar to yours I suppose." I stated smiling "I probably should've chosen different attire as well before falling asleep, it did make my sleep a little less comfortable. Next time we should keep that in mind."

"Next time?" Helia questioned perking up a bit. Thinking back to what I just said I realized my slip of the tongue. I blushed a bit before speaking.

"I didn't necessarily mean next time we slept in the bed together I just meant in general." I lied still blushing.

"Okay flower." Helia responded obviously not buying it. So are you leaving now?"

"Well I was going to take a shower first if that's okay with you and then yeah I was going to head out." I responded glad that the previous moment was over. Looking at Helia he looked a bit disappointed for a moment. Sitting up he stretched before walking over to me.

"Of course it's okay. Let me know if you need anything." Kissing me on the forehead he walked towards the door. I watched him as he walked out of the room pulling the door shut behind him. Right before the door completely closed it looked like Helia's expression changed. The moment before the door closed it looked like he was smiling. I wondered for a minute why he suddenly began smiling before grabbing my clothes and heading for the shower.

Doing a once over one more time I made sure that I had everything. The time was now 7:45 and I really had to get moving. Usually if i'm in a rush I can get fully ready in about fourty five minutes, but for some reason this morning I felt like I was dragging. Finally finishing making sure that I had everything I headed downstairs calling out to Helia to let him know that I was about to leave. He came out of the kitchen and walked over to me handing me a lunch bag. I looked up at him curiously.

"You were in a rush so I figured you might not have time to eat." I nodded and gave an appreciative smile. I was definitely behind schedule so he was probably right. "Have a good day. I'm sure that you'll be able to get a lot of stuff done and hopefully I will get to see you later. I have a few things to do myself as well, but I should be back at the villa later tonight." He leaned in and kissed me on my cheek. "See you later Flower."

"See you later Helia." I stated waving as I walked towards the door. Pausing for a moment, I turned around walking back up to him. Standing on my tippy toes I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks for letting me stay over, and thanks for breakfast as well." I stated. A smile crept across his face.

"It was no problem my flower and, you are quite welcome." I slightly nodded my head before turning around and walking towards the door. Giving one last waive I walked out and got into my car. Deciding to stop at my house before heading towards the Vila I pulled out of Helia's driveway and was on my way.

A couple hours later I arrived at the villa. Grabbing my purse out of the front seat I walked in to find all of the girls in the common room "Morning Flora. Did you have a nice night?" Bloom asked very tauntingly. I smirked at her.

"Why yes I did thanks for asking." I stated walking towards my room. "So what time are we going to be back?" I questioned intentionally changing the subject.

"Oh just quit it Flora! Give us the deeds! You know that we're all dying to know!" Exclaimed who else but Stella. I couldn't help but laugh as all the girls stared at me curiosity practically jumping off of them.

"Okay you guys but can I at least eat first? Helia made me breakfast to go and I'm starving." I stated walking towards the microwave.

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about! You can't say something like that and walk away Flora!" Stella screamed after me.

After my plate was done heating up I carried it and the bag Helia sent it in into the common room preparing myself for the very invasive conversation that my best friends always felt the need to have. Sitting on the couch I didn't even get to taste my pancake before Stella and Bloom started throwing questions at me. Deciding that it would just be easier I sat the syrup down and told them about the date and the talk that Helia and I had, minus the personal details about Helia's family.

"Wow Flo, that's a lot. To think that it really was him though." Musa stated once I was done.

Layla and Techna nodded their head agreeing, as I finally got to taste my now cold pancakes.

"Yeah it kind of is, but don't you guys think that the whole thing is super romantic? After finding everything out it's like you guys were destined to be together." Stated Stella with Bloom's approval.

"Wait hold on Stella." I stated cutting her off. "Regardless to everything it was only the first date. I wouldn't exactly call us together just yet." I stated before shoveling more food into my mouth. _Wow, even cold this is still good. I bet it would've been better if it was warm though._

"Darling" Stella replied. "That boy has been looking for you since the day that he came back to Red Fountain." _Oh geez. What is Stella talking about this time? _Gulping down my pancakes I asked a bit taken back,

"Stella, just what makes you think that?"

"I don't think Flora, I know. The day that I met Helia he was asking me and Brandon about some girl that he had met that he was obviously crazy about. Considering that he hadn't seen her face I didn't have much to go off of, however the more that he talked about the girl, the more it sounded like you. At the time as far as I knew you were home that night so I told him that I didn't know who the girl could be and disregarded the thought that it could be you. Anyway my point is you guys are meant to be so don't go being all Floraey about this and mess everything up okay?!" The room went silent as everyone stared at Stella. "What! You guys don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"What I think that Stella is trying to say?" Layla stated more like a question breaking the silence and stares. "Is that we know you Flora. We know that before your relationships can ever really begin you quit them. Even if you don't break up with the guy you never let your guard down and once the easy part is done you run away. Helia obviously really likes you so just give it a try. A real try okay." I nodded my head as Musa put a hand on my shoulder before changing the subject. My inquisition was over but they were right. I couldn't honestly say that I really ever tried to make a relationship work, but then again I couldn't really say that I ever found someone that I wanted to make it work with. It's not that I got completely hung up on a guy I met once when I was still a teenager, but more like no guy really ever sparked my interest the same way that he did. Noone really intrigued me until I met... well... him.

Reaching into the bag Helia packed I pulled out a bowl of fresh fruit. I reached back in searching for a fork when my hand brushed across a folded piece of paper. Glancing up at the girls, they were either talking amongst themselves or had gotten up from the conversation. I pulled out the folded piece of paper shoving it into my pocket before excusing myself from the group. Walking into the room I shut the door and unfolded the paper. Once it was completely unfolded it revealed a sketch of me and Helia. I was sleep wearing the same thing that I wore last night with my head resting on Helia's chest. Helia's arms were wrapped around me tight embracing me as he gave me a warm smile. At the bottom of the sketch was a note.

_May the night stay longer next time._

_Helia_

I pulled the note close to my chest hugging it. _Maybe I could really give it a try this time._


	22. Chapter 22

_So Hi everyone! Sorry about the late update. First I was trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to do over the next few chapters and then I just got really busy. To make up I am posting an extra-long chapter! Enjoy!_

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 22

The day passed slowly and painfully. The subject of me and Helia was a reoccurring topic throughout my time with the Winx, which by the way took three hours longer than any of us anticipated due to an impromptu shopping trip. Surprisingly of all people it was Musa that started it this time instead of Stella. Walking by the mall she saw some headphones that she wanted in the window. We went in and then of course Techna noticed a tech store nearby. Layla went with her once she noticed the fitness store across from it and well… yeah I knew then and there how that story was going to end. I walked over to the food court and took out my tablet. By the time the girls came to recruit me to try to tame Stella and her credit card I had finished updating my blog, drank a smoothie and responded to Realism's less snide than usual comment.

I arrived back at the villa beat while the girls were still going with the majority of my errands ran, but none of my homework done. Looking at the stack of books and journals I knew that I was in for a long night.

**Helia POV**

I arrived around the villa roughly at 2am. The rest of the guys were still out partying, but It had been a long day for me and I was looking forward to getting some sleep, and maybe talking a bit with my flower. After she left this morning I had quite a few things to do before meeting up with the guys. I had some recovery to do to my house, and a phone call to make to Melanie, I had some errands to run and an internship to check into, I had a paper to write and a schedule to get from work, and last, but not least I had a blog to write, and a certain blogger to harass. Surprisingly I finished by four and was able to still do a decent amount of things with the guys on our "Specialist's" night out.

Of course the first order of business was to be harassed about my date with Flora, after which I was administered several warnings especially by Nabu and Brandon. They made sure to put great emphasis on the fact that Flora could be one of the sweetest girls ever, but that when she gets pissed, she can become stubborn and hold a pretty mean grudge. I laughed, having already been on the other side of that grudge. They were warning me about something that I already knew all too well.

Once the guys were done thoroughly warning me, we hit the town and goofed off like the old days. We went go kart racing, paintballing, broke into the park after dark, and did a bunch of other things that a group of mid twenty year olds probably shouldn't do. It was great feeling young and idiotic again, but honestly I know I for one am definitely going to be feeling the side effects of it in the morning. Turning the key to the door I tried to be as quiet as possible. Peeking in there was no one in sight and everything was quiet. _I guess the girls are still out_ I thought a little disheartened before heading towards the bedroom.

Opening the door I found Flora sprawled out on the floor sleep. Her body was positioned awkwardly with a pen in her hand and notebooks and textbooks either sticking from under her or surrounding her. I stifled my laughter at the awkward scene in front of me before walking over to her. I kneeled down gently shaking my sleeping flower's shoulders.

"Flora. Hey Flora wake up." Her eyelids fluttered a bit before opening revealing two sleepy beautiful emerald pools. She looked at me sleepily and a bit confused "Sorry flower, I just wasn't sure if you were done with your homework or not and I…"

"No, no you're fine. Thanks for waking me she stated sitting up slowly and yawning. Reaching her arms out, she stretched and yawned again. Rubbing her eyes she spoke.

"What time is it?"

"2:17" I responded

Removing her hands from her eyes they grew a little wider.

"Uggghhh! It's this late and I'm still not done with this story." She whined clearly frustrated.

"For which class, and what else do you have left?" I asked feeling a little bad for her.

"Creative writing across genres and that's it. I'm finished with everything else." She stated putting the rest of her books away.

"I've taken that class, maybe I can help. Do you mind if I see what you have so far?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Sure knock yourself out." She stated. Taking her notes I looked them over. The story was pretty good. The hints of humor were right on point, and honestly I was pretty impressed. "Flora this is great. What's the problem?"

"There isn't one."

"Then why are you still working on it?"

"No, I mean there aren't any problems. When I was going through the story line I realized that I had wrote a romance with no obstacles.

"Well what about the girl's father, the long distance, and the guy's ex?" I asked a bit confused.

"That's all outside interference. Between the couple themselves however, everything just kind of flows. They just accept each other and are happy." Flora finished talking and just stared straight ahead as if her mind were somewhere far away.

"I don't understand. Is that a bad thing Flora?"

"…."

"Flora?" I called waving my hand in front of her face.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked looking as if she had just woke up all over again. _What was she just thinking about?_

"About your story, there are obstacles however the two people in the relationship are fully accepting of each other so there are no actual problems between them."

"Right."

"I asked is that a bad thing? Does there necessarily have to be that type of a problem?"

Suddenly her expression changed like she was remembering something.

"N-no you're absolutely right. There doesn't have to be." She stated rather quickly. Looking at Flora she looked a little nervous. _This is starting to concern me. _I reached for her hand.

"Hey Flora, is everything…"

"Wow I must really be tired." She interrupted me pulling her hand out of my grasp before I could reach it. Stretching her arms out, she gave a cute but sad attempt at a yawn and stood up. "Well thank you for your help. I think you are right. I'm probably just over thinking it because I'm tired. I'll add the ending on in the morning. Goodnight Helia." Flora stated climbing into her bed and laying down with her back facing me.

I sat there on the floor for a bit trying to piece together what just happened and wondering what I should do. On the one hand she probably really was tired considering the long day she just had following me keeping her up so late last night. On the other hand my flower clearly had something on her mind that was bothering her. Could I really just let it go? While I was debating something came to mind that Riven had told me earlier. Before I left Riven had pulled me to the side to give me his opinion about what I should do regarding Flora.

_"Flora will not come to you. In fact there's a good chance that Flora will run from you. If you're not interested in chasing and fighting for her you might as well turn around now." _

Making my decision I got off of the floor. Picking her papers up I sat them on her nightstand, before sitting on her bed.

"Flora… did something happen today?"

**Flora POV**

"Flora… did something happen today?" Letting out a sigh I turned to face Helia.

"I guess I was pretty obvious huh?" Helia pinched his fingers together.

"Just a bit." I smiled at him defeated before sitting up.

"Okay, if you really want to know, me and the girls had a little talk earlier, actually… several little talks"

"Okay did these little talks not go well?" Helia asked showing concern.

"It's not that they didn't go well… it's just… it caused me to realize a few things about myself and my own perception of things." I stated rubbing my arm uncomfortably and turning my face towards the wall. Helia took my hand into his.

"I know it's late, so if you want me to let you go to sleep I will, but if at all now or later you want to talk about it I'm open to listen." Helia stated giving me a soft smile which I returned.

"I guess it would be nice to get someone besides the girl's perspective, but I'm not really sure if you're the one that I should be talking to about this."

"Oh… Is it about me or something?"

"No! Well… technically yes, but no, I mean…" Helia's giggle interrupted my rant. "It's not funny." I stated failing to hide my own smile.

"Well whether it's about me or not, If there is any small way that you feel that I can help you, please allow me to. I told you I want to know anything and everything about you."

"You say that now." I turned my head mumbling. Helia then leaned his face in real close to my ear.

"I meant it as well." I looked at him as he gave me a smirk. _So apparently I need to work on my mumbling. _Letting out a long sigh I gave in.

"Okay so this is what's on my mind. Do you remember how I told you that I could never keep a boyfriend?"

"Well yes, because I remember being surprised." He stated grinning at me.

"Well… there may have been a reason for that."

"Really now… and what may that reason be?" He asked with a curious expression.

"I didn't want to keep one."

"…"

Helia's face grew puzzled.

"Let me explain." Helia nodded his head. "It's not that I didn't want a boyfriend, it's just that I don't want to date just any guy. My relationships always started off the same way. Fast. So fast, in fact that I allow myself to get so swept away in the idea of finding the right guy, that I don't notice the signs that it's not the guy that' in front of me. Some guys turned out to be jerks and some guys didn't but, either way, and every time as time progressed, there always felt like there was something missing. I could never truly be myself around them without there being this feeling of disconnect. I don't know if they felt it or not, but it felt like the more I got to know them and the more they got to know me instead of feeling closer to them I started feeling further away. Naturally with things progressing this way the distance between us would grow and eventually the relationship would end. I would feel sad for a week or two, but I wouldn't regret it and I wouldn't think anything of it, but today the girls said something to me today that made me wonder… what if I have just been too picky? What if I already met the guy I was meant to be with, but I just didn't give him a chance to show me? I mean I try in my relationships, don't get me wrong, but at the same time I know that I could've tried harder. How can I be sure that if I didn't try harder in the past that things wouldn't have turned out better? I can't believe I never thought about these things, I mean, do you ever worry about these type of things?" Finally finishing my thought I looked up at Helia.

At some point doing my rant I had broken eye contact and inadvertently forgotten just who I was talking to. The reality hit as I realized that I had probably said more than I should of, even if he did ask.

"Helia I…" Cutting me off Helia placed his fingers on my lips.

"I wanted to know what was on your mind and now I do." Taking his finger off of my lips he gently placed his hand on my cheek stroking it with his thumb. "If you don't mind, you did start off asking for my opinion. Shall I give it to you now?" I nodded my head in reply not really sure what he was going to say.

"I don't think that you are being picky. Being selective in who you want to be with is not a bad thing and I don't see anything wrong with you not putting your full effort into a relationship with a person once you realize that you are not supposed to be with that person. If you would've stayed and tried as you put it, you would've only ended up trying to make yourself feel something for someone that you don't feel anything for. Anytime that you have to do that, you are not with the person that you are supposed to be with Flora. You've been trusting your instincts up until today and I think that you should continue. Your instincts won't steer you wrong so trust them."

"But what if they do?" I asked unsure.

"They won't" Helia responded confidently.

"But how can you be certain?" I asked still unsure.

Suddenly without warning Helia grabbed my hands. Standing up he pulled me up along with him. Taking his arm he wrapped it around my waist as he slowly pulled me closer into him. Locking eyes with mine it was hard for me to fully read his expression, but there was a seriousness in it that I was beginning to become quite familiar with. Using his free hand he gently began caressing my cheek with his thumb before bringing his face closer to mine. Just barely grazing my mouth he brushed his lips across mine as I closed my eyes in anticipation for him to make full contact. Instead, however, he took my bottom lip in between his. Sucking on it he teased it with his tongue before pulling back letting it go. Feeling his eyes on me I opened mine to find his face hovering inches above my own. With the same serious expression he slowly moved closer making full contact with my lips before closing his eyes. The kiss quickly grew in intensity and passion catching me off guard. As he pulled me into him I felt defenseless. Gripping me tighter, he poured all of his emotions into to me through this kiss. Finally releasing me I was able to catch my breath. Still holding my waist I looked up at Helia and his expression was similar but had changed somehow. He took his thumb and began to stroke my cheek again.

"I know that I haven't left the person that I'm meant to be with behind, and neither have you. This is something that I know… and this is something that I'm certain of, and the reason that I am certain…is because you Flora, have given me every reason to be."

Not really knowing how to respond, and knowing that there was some extra meaning behind his words, I stood there in front of Helia trying to figure out just what I should say when he began speaking again. "It's late again. I'm definitely going to have to break this habit of mine of keeping you up." Leaning over he kissed me on the forehead. "Get some rest my flower. I'll see you in the morning." With that Helia turned and walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind him. Plopping down on the bed I laid back running the events that just happened through my mind.

_So I hope you guys like it. I should be updating my other story very soon._


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! Sorry my updates haven't been as quick recently. For those of you reading The Neighbor there is a good chance that I won't update until January, and that I won't be updating as much only because I want to finish this story up before I go back to school next month. This Chapter has some Musa/Riven action for those of you who love them. They are my second favorite couple so you will see them a lot in my stories. Now without further ado the next chapter.

CHAPTER 23

I let out a small sigh as I finally decided to get up. After Helia left out the room last night I began to feel guilty. It wasn't on purpose that I said everything that I said to him it's just that even though I feel shy around Helia sometimes, I also feel comfortable. I guess last night I felt too comfortable however, because I definitely said more than I intended to. Sitting up I looked over at Helia's unslept bed. I let out another small sigh as I walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Finishing my makeup and grabbing my bag I opened my door to find Riven, Nabu and Brandon talking in the common room.

"I thought you had class." Riven stated surprised as I walked out.

"And good morning to you too." I replied sarcastically walking to the kitchen for an apple.

"Sorry, we just didn't think that anyone was awake yet. Good morning Flora." Nabu stated.

"Why are you guys up?" I asked walking back into the room biting into my apple. They paused and looked at each other.

"Well we weren't tired so we got up. No reason really." Brandon finally stated obviously covering up. I eyed them suspiciously.

"Not going to tell me huh?"

"Nope." Riven replied. I glared at them all for a moment before giving up.

"Whatever." I stated walking towards the door. "Whatever you're up to just try not to make the girls to mad."

"Will do. See you later Flora." Brandon replied. I waved and walked out.

I pulled back up to the villa around four forty five. The guys had sent out a group text earlier that we couldn't come back to the villa before five so I went to run errands after class. I didn't want to destroy whatever surprise it was that the guys were planning, but knowing the girls, I wished them luck keeping it a surprise now that they knew something was going on. I figured that they would sneak in and ruin it, until I got a text from Stella that is. Apparently Layla, Bloom, and Stella's keys to the other Villa were gone and the guys weren't picking up the phone or answering the door. Musa and Techna still had the keys to our villa, but when Musa tried to get in her room it turns out that she was locked out. I couldn't help but to laugh at my friends and how the guys had got them. I walked in to find all of my friends huddled in the common room.

"Hey Flora do you know what the heck the guys are planning?" Stella asked as soon as I walked in." I giggled a bit.

"No I do not, but I did see Brandon, Riven, and Nabu this morning and they were obviously up to something." I stated walking towards my room. Walking in I found my shampoo on my nightstand. _Why is this here? _I thought to myself. "Hey did someone use my bathroom?" I called out.

"No. Why do you ask?" Bloom called back.

"No reason. Nevermind." I replied. _What is this doing here_? I thought to myself picking it up.

"How come you and Flora's doors aren't locked?" I could hear Musa grumble from the other room.

"Are you seriously asking that right now?" Techna replied. I giggled as I as I walked towards my bathroom.

"Girls come here!" I called out.

"What is it?" I could hear Bloom reply as everyone's footsteps grew closer.

"Look." I stated as I walked out of the bathroom with an envelope and six flowers. "These were on the window sill." I handed each of the girls a purple rose keeping the slightly blooming rosebud for myself.

"If you want we can trade." Layla offered looking at my bud.

"No. I'm sure that this one was meant for me." I stated blushing.

"Why is that and why are you blushing?" Stella asked.

"Well to receive a purple rose means that the person who gives is either enchanted with you, sees you as there first love or both, and well this one is a bud so I have to assume it's mine, because…" I paused unable to finish my sentence.

"Because Helia's feelings are budding for you. How cute." Bloom stated finishing my thought. I could feel my face grower hotter as the girls giggled.

"Well it was sweet of the guys to give us these." Layla stated changing the subject. "Even if they are completely going to get hurt for locking us out." All of the other girl's agreed getting aggravated again. I couldn't help but to giggle a bit at them this time.

"Hey what's that in your hand?" Musa asked noticing the envelope in my hand still.

"I don't know, but there's something in it. I stated as I opened it. Tipping it over I pulled out three door keys and a bedroom key.

"Our keys!" The girls yelled out. Bloom, Stella, Layla, and Musa grabbed their keys.

"Now I can finally get changed!" Stella screeched running out the door.

"And we can kill the boys!" Layla yelled running out behind her. Musa ran out presumably to her room as Techna left out as well. Standing up I decided that I should get dressed as well. Opening my closet I gasped. There was a beautiful pink fluttering dress with a note attached to it. I opened it and read it

_When you figure it out get text me, but don't let Musa know._

_Riven_

_A note from Riven? _ I thought to myself. _And when I figure what out?_

"Girls look what Timmy got me." I heard Techna call out. Walking into her room she was holding a simple but beautiful purple dress that was just her style. Somehow it was similar to mine, but not, at the same time.

"It's beautiful." I told her. "I guess we're supposed to wear them tonight." I continued.

"What you got one too?" Musa asked surprised. I nodded my head.

"Where the hell is mine?" She asked storming out of the room.

"I don't know. Mine was in my closet." I stated following behind her."

"Mine too." Techna stated following behind me.

"I was just in my closet right now." She answered walking back into it. Suddenly I noticed two flowers in a vase on her nightstand.

"Musa did you see this?" I asked.

"What?" she replied sticking her head out. "Yeah I did. I guess Riven got me more flowers instead of a dress. Did the other girls get dresses too?" Musa asked but I didn't answer. I walked over to the flowers.

"Musa this is an orange blossom and a white rose with red edges." I stated almost in a trance.

"Yeah and?" she asked. "Is that supposed to mean something."

"Give me a minute." I stated coming to and walking out of the room. Going into my bedroom I texted Riven. A flower meaning unity and another meaning eternal love. To me this could only mean one thing. Almost immediately Riven texted back. Reading his response I walked out of my room.

"He's such a jerk!" Musa yelled walking out the front door.

_SHIT!_

"Musa wait! Calm down!" I yelled from the door putting my shoes on as quickly as I could.

"Yeah maybe there's a reasonable explanation!" Techna backed me up standing in the doorway as well

"Reasonable explanation my ass! It's Riven for crying out loud!" Musa yelled back. Crossing the street she was almost on the porch.

"He got you a dress!" I yelled out in desperation. "Riven texted me. It was supposed to be a surprise because he got yours special so just come back in already." Musa stopped and turned towards me. With a clear look of embarrassment on her face she ran back across the street and came into the house.

"Shit! I thought that he was just being a jerk because we got into a fight this morning. I didn't think that he was just trying to do something special! Damn! I hope that he didn't see me." She exclaimed guiltily peeking through the blinds.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Musa, but you should go look in your jewelry box. There should be something there for you."

"Really?!" She asked excitedly running off to her room with Techna following behind her. I grabbed her arm and put my finger to my lips.

"Shhh"

**Musa POV**

_God I can't believe I was being such a jerk! _I thought to myself pulling out my jewelry box. I opened it up to find a wrinkled old looking folded piece of paper. Curiosity got the best of me and I picked it up. I unfolded it and became intrigued. It looked almost like a diary entry dated nine years ago in Riven's handwriting. Mind blown already I continued to read.

_So the new transfer student told me that sometimes writing down how you feel can help you get the aggravation or whatever out of your head so here I go. Musa… You INFURIATE ME! I never EVER thought that I would find someone that would infuriate me more than Sky! You're insulting, stubborn, and a complete know it all! You're always yelling at me, and trying to help me become a better man and it drives me crazy a lot of days! I've never met someone who hounds me so much, yet in some way...I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it. For you… with you… I know that I can become a better man. With all of the fighting that I have done in my past and at school, to keep you in my life I swear that I will never fight at anything harder or more diligently. I love you without a doubt, and though we just had another one of our stupid fights and I stormed off angry, as I'm writing this, I'm coming to realize I'm not angry at all but scared. I'm scared that one day you'll realize that you can do better than me. And though I may never learn to say the words I love you and my pride might never let the words, don't leave me, come out of my mouth I hope that somehow, some way you've understood what you mean to me. I will become a better man for you Musa, and when I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

_Riven_

As I finished reading the letter I wiped the tears from my face. I had no, and I do mean no idea that he felt this way about me back then. I sat there for a moment or two just staring at the letter in shock as tears continuously threatened to leak out. Hearing movement in the common room I remembered that Flora and Techna were still here. I wiped the remaining tears and regained my composure a bit before walking out.

"Hey you guys can go over without…me." I finished walking out. Standing at the door was Riven with what I could only assume was my dress in a garment bag. Surprised at seeing him I began tearing up again as he walked over to me. He stopped in front of me and I looked at him for a moment before closing the distance throwing my arms around him. I lightly sobbed as he held my head to his chest.

"I take it you read the letter." He suddenly spoke. I could tell that he was smirking. Wiping my eyes I unburied my face and stepped back

"Yeah I read it." I replied smiling up at him. His smirk turned into a grin as he bent down and kissed me on the lips. I responded by capturing his bottom lip biting it, something that always got Riven riled up. Taking his arm he pulled me by my waist pressing his body against mine. I gave him a devious grin watching as he tried to hold himself back. He grinned back after a moment and released my waist.

"There is definitely no one else like you Musa." He stated a little sweeter than usual. I felt my cheeks suddenly began to heat up, while Riven raised his eyebrows surprised. _What am I Flora?! _I thought to myself.

"Is that my dress?" I asked taking the attention off of my cheeks. I looked up and Riven's face had completely changed. He looked at me seriously with a slight look of worry in his eyes.

"Musa I need to say something." He stated walking over to the couch and delicately draping the garment bag.

"What is it?" I asked walking over to him a little concerned. Facing me he stuck his hands into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it he stared at it blankly before balling it up and tossing it on the floor.

"Riven, hey what's..."

"Musa I love you." He stated cutting me off. "I know that this probably won't come out right and Helia and the guys have helped me out until now, but this part I need to do on my own my way." Riven grabbed my hands and stared into my eyes. "Musa I love you. You are my inspiration, you are my muse. Since the day that I met you, you have inspired me to do more, to be more. I am who I am today without doubt because of you. I can't even begin to imagine who I would be, or how my life would've turned out without you in it, and I don't want to. You're too good for me...I know this...I've always known this but, I refuse to ever let anyone else have you. It has to be you… It can't be anyone but you so…" Suddenly Riven dropped down to one knee as the level of shock that I was already in multiplied by ten.

"Musa… marry me."

I was stunned into silence temporarily before jumping into his arms knocking him over.

"It took you long enough." I whispered as tears began to fall again. I laid on top of him as he held me in his arms.

"I sorry to make you wait. I just wanted to wait until the right time." He responded rubbing my back. "Is… that a yes, by the way" He asked seriously as opposed to sarcastically. I pulled back from him to see his expression. He still looked nervous.

"Of course it is." I replied bringing my lip onto his for a quick kiss. "What? Were you really that afraid that I was going to say no?" I asked teasingly.

"It's not that." He replied. "Well that too, but I'm more nervous about the rest." He stated trying to get up. I got off of him and stood up.

"What's the rest" I asked helping him up.

"I waited until we were on this trip for a reason. I needed to wait until we were all together again."

"Why." I asked confused. "I mean it's going to be great to run across the street and tell the girls the news, but I don't see why you felt the need to wait just for that." Riven said nothing. He turned around and picked up the garment bag off of the couch before handing it to me. I took it from his hands still not understanding what he was getting at and unzipped it. Immediately a wave of anger washed over me.

"Riven! This is my mom's wedding dress! Why do you have this?!" That's when it hit me. The dress, the girls, the fact that he waited for all of us to be gathered.

"You want to get married now?!"

_Author's notes: Well I hope that you guys liked it. There will be some more Riven and Musa in the next chapter along with Flora and Helia. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
